Harry Snape and Hermione Grindelwald
by Saphire3654
Summary: The powers that rule have decided to send Harry to an alternate dimension where Severus Snape is his father, Tom Riddle is his brother and Gellert Grindelwald is his godfather. Throw in the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange is Hermione's mom plus Sirius and Orion Black are her brothers and you have a recipe for chaos. Harmony, Dumbledore bashing, Molly bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! You all know that of course!**

**An 1: So um...like, my other story is like not getting any ideas so I'm on a break from it! yippee! its not abandoned i'm just kinda stuck.**

**An 2: I got this idea a long time ago an I'm finally putting it up...i have exams and stuff but i seriously just had to post this! it was nagging my brain! **

**An 3: I already proof-read this but there might still be a bit of mistakes...well... Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 To Another Dimension**

How long had he been there, Minutes? Maybe hours or even years, he couldn't tell. He didn't care. The stark whiteness of the room reflected his mind. Blank.

He had spent a lot of time thinking. Replaying all their deaths…all of them. He kept seeing Dumbledore appear out of nowhere to defeat Voldemort and Ron turning on him to kill Hermione before striking him down as well. Faith didn't like him very much he had realized. First his parents, then his godfather and lastly the only woman he had ever truly loved.

Betrayal was a nasty thing. Ron had betrayed him…the fool had even killed his own sister in his quest for carnage.

Dumbledore. A man who he himself had seen die was not dead at all…and apparently half the _light _was far from good. Hermione had realized before him…she had tried to make him see reason in the tent that something was not right, she had told him that something was wrong with Ron but he hadn't listened and now she was dead.

"Are you finished wallowing in self-pity Mr Potter?"

He blinked. Was he hallucinating how? Why was McGonagall standing over him? Was she dead too? The last he remembered she was battling Dumbledore.

"You are not going mad Mr Potter" McGonagall sighed, waving her hand to wandlessly transfigure a table and two chairs out of thin air "Now get up! I have much to say before I send you to the correct dimension"

Harry groaned, he was trapped in a room with a crazy McGonagall.

McGonagall waved her hand once more and Harry found himself levitated to one of the seats. She took the opposite before waving her hand once more to create cups of tea for them both.

"How did you do that?" he asked, not truly wondering about her wandless magic but more about how she transfigured something out of thin air.

"Harry James Potter" McGonagall hissed "You have a chance to see your friends alive again"

Harry wasn't paying her any attention; he seemed to like the colour of his tea more. What was the point if he could see his friends again? What was she going to do? Send him back? Revive him? It was useless because without _her_ his life was naught.

"You can see Hermione again"

His head snapped up "Hermione?" he barely whispered

McGonagall nodded "Yes. Now let me explain. I am not Minerva McGonagall I merely chose to take on her form, here−" she gestured around her "I am known as the Master of Time and Parallel Universes….but you can refer to me like you always do Mr. Potter"

If he was still alive Harry would have thought McGonagall had taken a bit too much spells to the head…but he wasn't and she had just transfigured stuff out of thin air so he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"You, Mr Potter are the Master of Death, you have all the hollows" She took a sip of her tea "And therefore you did not truly die…in a sense you were placed in a stasis…as the Master of Parallel Universes and time I am tasked with the job of finding new Masters of Death. You, Mr Potter survived all the trials - which by the way was Voldemort and the hell of your life - and won but a betrayal cost you your life"

She stopped to see if he was truly listening and found that she had his undivided attention "As ordered from the higher powers you are to be sent to another Parallel Universe, with your powers, as a gift for becoming the Master of Death"

Harry blinked "So I can start over again…but this time I'll have all the Hallows"

"Not the Hallows Mr Potter. You will have all the powers of death…except for the ability to bring someone back to life"

"….will Hermione be there…in the other world I mean"

McGonagall gave him a small smile "Of course Harry…but I must warn you…that world is _completely _different from the one you have left"

"I don't care" He growled "As long Hermione is there…as long she's there then it's perfect"

McGonagall saw the insane glint flash through his eyes and suppressed a shiver. If there was one thing she hated about her job it was that she could not change the course of destiny and Harry Potter was destined for great things…great disastrous things. The masters of faith and destiny could only do so much and no more…in the dimensions before they were able to block Harry's other personality by giving him Ginny…but he had always wanted Hermione and with her death she feared that they would no longer be able to reel it back in…hopefully it took years to manifest…hopefully.

"I have a question Professor"

She blinked, breaking her train of thought and facing him "Yes Mr Potter"

"Why didn't you save us? Why was I born in this life? You're the Master of time and Parallel Universe's couldn't you have done something…" His gave was piercing and immediately she knew the real question 'Why hadn't she saved Hermione?'

"The masters do not control Mr Potter, We watch over…I watch over the happenings of time…such as time travel and I watch over the Universes. I do not determine who dies or doesn't…neither do the others…they watch over…they do not control" She gestured around "Faith. Time. Destiny. No one truly controls those…they are simply there"

He didn't look appeased "But what about Death? How I am able to control my powers…to control death?"

She sighed "Because death is unique Mr Potter…that is why we search for its master…it only ever chooses someone who can use its powers well…death is the only element in which can be controlled…and you Mr Potter is its Master"

She stood "Now I believe I have spoken enough, whatever else you wish to know you will have to research" She pointed her wand at him, not even giving him a moment to register what was just said "Goodbye Mr Potter"

He saw a white flash leave her wand before his world went black.

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open, his eyes fixing on a wooden roof. It confused him for a mere minute since he had seconds before been in a room of complete white. McGonagall's words echoed in his mind and slowly he started to sit up…only for a hand to shoot out and push him back down.

"You are in so much trouble when your father returns!"

Harry felt joy fill his heart when he heard the familiar voice that he had only ever heard in nightmares. He turned his head and saw the dazzling emerald green eyes of Lily Potter…or at least that was who she was in his world….obviously she was still his mother here…but who was his father? The chances of it being James was high but then again McGonagall _had_ said this world was different.

"Hi mom" he said, joy practically dripping from his words. He was momentarily surprised at the fact that his voice was so high and soft.

Lily crossed her arms "Don't you Mom me, I told you not to play with the broom without adult supervision!"

At her words a reel of memories flashed through his head. The splitting headache it came with caused him to cry out in pain as he curled into a fetal position in the oddly large bed.

Lily flew to her feet "Where is that blasted healer!" she hissed, running over to the whimpering child. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ears "It's okay sweetheart, mommy's here"

Harry suppressed another cry of pain. Damn, McGonagall didn't mention this. Through the pain he barely registered the fact that a male healer had arrived, the only reason he was even aware was due to Lily's shouts at the man for being late.

One specific memory flashed by…the memory of his birth…well not really his 'birth' per say, just the memory of being in his mother's arms. A man was standing next to her and he was definitely no James Potter. The man had familiar black hair that fell past his to shoulders and black orbs for eyes that seemed to stare into ones soul which made them almost as dazzling as Lily's. The expensive robes he wore spoke to his wealth….He knew this man that much Harry was certain of.

"_What will we name him Severus?" Lily's voice echoed in his mind "How about Harry?"_

_Oh dear lord Severus Snape was his father….. Stupefied was the only word to describe Harry at this point. That wasn't even the most shocking realization….Snape actually looked decent and dare he think it…handsome. Snape's hair no longer looked like it was bathed in cans of oil; instead it looked slick and filled with life that made it hang lazily along his face._

"_No" Severus said in answer to Lily's question "That sounds too muggle…."_

_Lily glared "Well I like that name Severus, plus you're a half-blood it points to your ancestry, you had no problem when we named Tom"_

_Severus sighed "Fine, then we'll name him Harrison, Harrison Salazar Snape…does that appease you love?"_

_Lily gave little Harrison a small smile "Yes, very….hello little Harry"_

One particular memory stood out from the rest and the joy Harry felt when he saw this one was vastly larger than when he saw Lily.

_Two people were standing at the doorway of his nursery. One was a woman that he recognized, though she looked a lot better than she did in his world; her curly black hair, much like with Snape's looked like the hair of a model, flowing with the life it never held in his world. She looked utterly regal in her robes._

"_Bellatrix!" Lily shouted in joy from her position on the floor, she had been watching Harry play with his toys. She jumped to her feet and engulfed the woman in a hug "How are you and the kids? Tom isn't free at the moment he has classes with his governess"_

_Bellatrix sighed "Oh the kids are well, Orion and Sirius have classes with their governess as well so I could only bring Hermione" she gestured to brunette who stood by her feet._

_Hermione was not that different from his world. She looked the same and had that intelligent look in her eyes. The only real difference was the fact that her hair flowed in pretty soft curls to her back and she was no longer buck-toothed at this age….which Harry knew from sight and his memories was a mere 2 years old. She was a few months older than him that much had not changed._

"_I'm going to find Severus, we have much to discuss" The man at Bellatrix's side said. Harry for the life of him could not put a name to his face, he had never seen him before. The man was a good head taller than both women, the same height as Severus; he had a broader more muscular build than Severus and looked as if he was not someone to be trifled with. His had a cleanly shaven goatee and light brown hair and eyes like Hermione; his face showed that he was a good few years older than the adults in the house._

"_Okay love" Bellatrix gave him a light kiss on the cheek and watched him go_

"_Hermione dear, go and play with Harry" Lily said to the little girl_

_Hermione nodded and went over to where little Harry was playing with a toy dragon that breathed fake fire "Can I play?" she asked, pointing at the dragon, her words were completely fluent pointing to her intellect._

_Little Harry handed her a dragon identical to his "Come play Hermy"_

_Hermione gave an exasperated sigh, much like the one she had seen her mother do whenever her brothers annoyed her "It's Her-mio-ne"_

Harry gave a pained chuckle at her words. The other memories went past swiftly. The moment they were over Harry was sure of many things. Firstly, Lily and Severus Snape were his parents and Bellatrix and Gellert Grindelwald were Hermione's. Secondly, Hermione had two older brothers Orion Grindelwald who was 10 and Sirius Grindelwald who was 8, the two could have been twins due to how much they looked alike; he was pretty happy that Sirius was alive and well in this world…plus he was in such a close proximity to him. Thirdly, he had an older brother, Thomas who was the same age as Orion. Fourthly He was currently 5 and Hermione was 6, which was why his voice had been so irritatingly high.

Fifthly Grindelwald had defeated the Darklord…who surprisingly happened to be Albus Dumbledore; it was hilarious really. Dumbledore wanted to get rid of dark magic and all purebloods, halfbloods or muggleborn not on his side. In this world dark magic was second nature and Purebloods were as popular as halfbloods and muggleborns so Dumbledore was immediately titled 'Darklord'.

Sadly Dumbledore had apparently broken out of Azkaban just last year and was currently on the ministry's hit list. Harry had to say, Dumbledore made a great Darklord.

Lastly and definitely the most important in his books was the fact that he was madly in love with Hermione and would kill anyone who threatened her. This time she would live and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Harry? Sweetie please open your eyes, you have to take this medicine, it will make everything better – It will make it better correct?"

"Y-Yes Mrs. S-Snape"

He would have rather gone straight to bed but decided that he should spend some quality time with his mother. He uncurled himself from the ball he had formed and sat up in the large bed. He felt like he could actually get lost in this bed.

The terrified healer had proceeded to administer a vile tasting potion down Harry's throat before handing Lily three identical potions and telling her when to administer them. The healer left soon after.

Lily placed the small bottles on the small bedside table before sitting at the foot of his bed. She wasn't smiling.

"Dobby!"

A pop was followed by the familiar elf standing in front of Lily. The elf wore a black coat and pants, each were rimmed in red and on the breast pocket was the design of a single red rose entangled by a green snake. If Harry's memories served him well then the clothes were made by Winky who just so happened to be Hermione's personal elf. Dobby was his.

"Mistress Lily called Dobby?" The little elf asked

Lily smiled fondly at the creature "Yes Dobby I did. Please tell Tom I am calling him and bring him here"

"Yes Mistress Lily" Dobby popped away for a second and popped back the next with a little boy by his side.

Harry recalled Tom from his memories though his face was blurry, the name was of course identical to that of Voldemort and in all truth Harry was looking forward to having Tom Riddle as a brother. The light side could perish for all he cared; they took away _his_ Hermione from him that alone was enough to curse them to eternal damnation…did that really make sense, he wondered. In this world everything was a total twist. Well, whatever, he would figure out who he wanted to kill as time rolled along…they were all different in this world after all…Dumbledore though was definitely dead.

The boy, Harry realized, was the younger version of Tom Riddle before Hogwarts, he looked exactly as he did in Dumbledore's Pensieve. He had Blue eyes, neat black hair and everything else 'Tom Riddle'. Tom was dressed in a simple shirt and pants with a large tomb securely under his arm.

"You called Mother?" Tom asked as he gave Harry a short look, Tom actually looked worried when he noticed the potions on his brothers table "The healer didn't say anything bad did he?" he placed the tomb on the bed and lay his small hand on Harry's forehead.

Lily grabbed Tom by the scruff of his collar and dragged him in front of her "What did I say before I left for work Thomas?"

Tom rolled his eyes "Watch your brother"

"Exactly, now please explain to me why during my lunch Dobby appeared, crying about Harry taking a fall?"

Tom sighed "I told him not to go outside mother! I locked him in his room but you know Harry, he always finds a way out" Tom glared down at Harry, no longer worried because the boy had gotten him in trouble "It wasn't my fault correct _Harry_?"

Before anything else could be said the doors banged open and in waltzed Severus Snape, looking to all the world like he was king, his black robes billowed in that bat-like fashion Harry was so used to and a small scowl was on his face.

Lily was immediately on her feet and before Harry could so much as blink she had latched herself on to the man's lips "Oh Severus, I'm so sorry for calling you away from that meeting in Bulgaria, I knew it was important but I'm sure Kakaroff can wait"

Severus looked over at Harry "What happened this time?" he asked

Tom decided to speak before anyone else could corrupt his father "Mother went to work and she left me with Harry, she told me to watch him so I locked him in his room and him being as stupid as he is snuck out then went on his broom _without _me being aware and –" Tom gestured at Harry, who had gone flustered at being called stupid "That is the end result"

Harry stumbled out of the bed; he pointed an accusing finger at Tom as his memories came into focus "He's lying! He was in the library reading that ugly book of his and I wanted to play so I asked him to play with me but he told me to leave him alone and go play with my _stupid_ toys!" Harry's glare seemed to harden as he focused on his brother "I asked if I could use the broom and _he_ said, and I _quote_ 'knock yourself out for all I care'"

The room went completely silent after Harry's outburst and everyone simply stared at him. Tom stared with a mixture of shock and retribution while Severus and Lily looked on in disbelief. They all had the same thought running through their brains 'How hard did he hit his head?'

"Tom, quickly floo call Healer Row!" Lily shouted, never taking her eyes off Harry

Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation but ran off all the same. Harry was left there wondering what he had done wrong, he certainly hadn't said anything wrong, Tom loved to harass him and it was a daily thing so why were they all freaking out.

"Maybe Hermione finally rubbed off on him" Severus suggested already over his initial shock "After all she's six and can speak so fluently, she has the same governess as Harry and they are always together so maybe her language skills and fiery attitude rubbed off on him"

Ah, Harry thought in realization, the 'other Harry', the one they were used to could not speak so fluently much less manage to glare at his brother, plus the 'other Harry' had never before spoken up to his brother. Also the 'other Harry' was fairly soft spoke and shy…now that Harry truly thought about it…the 'other Harry' was quite a wimp.

"Mom I am okay" Harry hissed when she pulled him up into her arms to see if she could examine him more closely. He was as short as ever so it was no great feat for her.

The healer came bursting through the door, looking utterly exhausted "You called Lady Snape– Oh Lord Snape you are present, good day sir"

Snape Sneered "Enough with the pleasantries and take a look at my son...Lily seems to think that something is wrong with his head"

Harry was more than a bit offended; he wanted to shout at Snape but managed to keep down his insults. If they heard those words coming out of his mouth they would definitely send him to St. Mungo's.

Lily refused to relinquish her hold on Harry while the healer did his scans "He's speaking so well and he actually spoke back to Tom...and he _glared_ at him too. Harry was always such a quiet boy, he only ever really spoke around Hermione...something must have gone wrong with his head"

Harry waited patiently for the healer to finish his check-up, Tom had returned a few minutes ago and was standing behind Severus mouthing the words 'Retribution' over and over again so that Harry could see. Harry merely rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to Lily, giving Tom smug eyes that clearly said 'I can still get carried by Mom, can you?' Harry knew he was being childish but it was best to be childish and keep any further attention away from himself instead of acting like the 16 yr old he was and get sent to St. Mungo's.

Healer Row gasped, drawing the attention of everyone in the room "What is it?" Lily asked urgently

"It's amazing Mrs. Snape...I have no explanation for this but your sons magic levels have soared, its twice what it should be for a child his age and his brain waves have developed dramatically...that fall, I don't know what it did but it affected your son in the positive" Healer Row stared at Harry like he wanted to dissect him just to find out how it could have happened.

Severus leveled a cold look on Healer Row "And you could not deduce this the first time you checked him?" he asked. Healer Row started to sweat profusely. The Snape's were not a family you wanted on your bad side. Severus Snape did not have famous ancestry, his magical father hadn't been anything to talk about...but Lily Snape was a whole other matter by herself. She was the pureblood heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Evans; both her parents were squibs, which was something Lily had not been aware of until she got her Hogwarts letter, only a magical descendant could become head and Lily fit the criteria quite well.

Lily being the only living heir had inherited everything...which was no small amount. She was ten times as rich as the Malfoy's, which made her as rich as Gellert Grindelwald. When she married Snape he immediately became the Head of House and power was at his fingers. The Evans line had 3 seats on the Wizengamot which gave them even more power than they already had.

These things alone made the Snape's a family to be feared...but when you added in the fact that they were friends with Gellert Grindelwald, they became untouchable. Gellert Grindelwald was after all the Head of the Wizengamot among other things and the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Well are you going to answer?" Severus asked with a sneer

"I-I am so sorry sir, I didn't really pay attention, I just assumed that from that height all he had was a mild concussion and a bit of bruises...which is why I gave Mrs. Snape potions for his concussion and pain"

Snape raised a brow "Ah, so you _assumed _that my child was alright...let's have a little talk _Healer Row_"

Lily placed Harry on the ground and ran her fingers threw his hair. It fell to his shoulders in straight locks much like Snape's and was parted to allow a bit in his face...he should really look in a mirror...James Potter was no longer his father...oh Merlin what if he got Snape's nose?

"Follow Tom to the kitchens Harry, you can have any dessert you want...when everything is finished up here we'll take you to St. Mungo's for another check-up"

Harry frowned "I don't want to go to St. Mungo's"

Lily smiled, he looked so cute when he was trying to be defiant "I know sweetheart but it's just to make sure Healer Row didn't _assume _something again"

"You're going to leave me there, I'm not going mad Mother" Harry backed away from Lily "I'm not going" He definitely wasn't going to St. Mungo's to have them poke around his brain and try to find out what did what to get him like this.

"Let him be Mother, it's not like it's a bad thing...he's finally gotten a bit of sense, at least he's not as stupid as before" Tom said

Harry glared at his brother; he didn't like being called stupid...he wasn't stupid and he HATED it when people called him names. He had gotten enough of that in his other life and would not have the same thing happen again here.

"I am not stupid" he said darkly "Apologize" his voice would have sounded more convincing if it wasn't so high and baby-like, so he decided to try another way to make Tom realize he wasn't joking.

The temperature in the room dropped and a strong wind picked up. Severus rolled his eyes "Harry, you will not throw a magical tantrum" he said strongly to his son.

Harry looked at his father "I don't like it when he calls me stupid"

Snape smirked; it seemed his son was finally getting some back-bone. This fall from his broom must have been a gift sent by God; he never understood why Tom could be so strong-willed and intelligent while Harry was so shy and soft-spoken, at points in time he would wonder if Harry was actually his child.

Severus gave Tom a stern look "Tom cease in your childish behavior of calling your brother names"

Tom gritted his teeth but said nothing. He was starting to hate this 'fall' more and more. It's not that he hated his brother; it was just that the little boy was so fun to tease and irritate. Harry was always his stress reliever...now it seemed like the boy had matured quite a bit and refused to be treated as such. Tom realized he should have just followed his mother's instructions and watched his brother, if he had none of this would have happened.

The temperature went back to normal and Harry gave Tom a smug look that had the boy bristling. Oh his little brother would pay.

"Now Harry, will you listen to mommy and go eat dessert, then go to St. Mungo's" Lily asked. Harry could see the worry rolling off her in waves; she was honestly worried for his health.

"Fine" He finally said "But only if you stay with me the entire time"

Lily sighed in relief and a beaming smile brightened her face "Of course darling, now go downstairs with your brother, your father and I need to speak with Healer Row"

Harry nodded and slowly followed Tom out of the room. He had to admit that he did feel a bit sorry for Healer Row, his mother was a feisty woman and Snape wasn't someone to be trifled with either.

He dismissed the thought from his head and instead started to think of all the perks of his new life; he had his mother and Hermione plus Sirius was alive...though at a much younger age...those were actually the only perks he could find. He had thought having Tom Riddle as a brother wouldn't be so bad, not he knew that it was definitely a curse and Snape as a father was something he had not seen coming...but he guessed the powers that ruled decided that Snape should get a break in this world and get the family he always wanted.

Well whatever, he had other things to think about...like how he would get away from Tom and take a quick trip to Hermione's. He looked up and saw Tom storming away ahead of him...well that just made things easier.

He took a turn down a different hallway. The Evans Manor was Huge but since he had his memories it was a simple task of finding the library in the left wing of the manor. The portraits helped as well; they were always willing to help the young master.

He entered the library and took a moment to look at the enormity of it. He truly could not visualize himself reading off all of those books...Hermione on the other hand he could see doing just that. After getting over his amazement he went over to the roaring fireplace at the centre of the room and grabbed a bit of powder from the jar on top it.

"Grindelwald Manor!" He shouted as he threw in the powder and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

* * *

Poor Tom reached the kitchens without being aware that his brother was not following behind him "I want cheesecake" He shouted to the room of house elves, usually he would have asked kindly but given his current temper 'kind' was not on his mind. He took a seat at the counter and opened his tomb.

He became engrossed in his work until his cake came. He started to munch on it, still not aware that Harry was not next to him eating anything. A tap to his shoulder broke him from his concentration, by this time his anger had dissipated so instead of snarling at whomever was distracting him he merely looked down in question "Yes Minx?" he asked the tiny elf, she was dressed in a suit just like the other elves, though it was a skirt instead of pants as was the attire for the females.

"Mistress Snape is asking for the young masters" she said timidly

Tom nodded and closed his book "Come along Harry mother is–" Tom paused when he didn't see Harry; he looked around and saw his brother nowhere in sight. He slid from his seat "Where is my brother? He was just here" he asked the elves

Minx looked at him in confusion "Master Harry was never here sir"

Panic filled Tom's system "All of you, quickly look for my brother and bring him here!" He ordered loudly.

All the elves popped away, which were quite a lot. He waited until they were all back; they had their heads hung which was never a good thing in Tom's books.

A single elf stepped forward to speak "Master Harry is not in the house sir"

All the life drained away from Tom's face, what would he tell his mother? The world didn't seem to be on his side as at that exact moment Lily stepped through the Kitchen doors.

"What is taking so – Tom where is your brother?"

Curse the world.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! i need to know how you guys feel and any mistakes i might have**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! You all know that of course!**

**An 1: YES MY EXAMS ARE OFFICIALLY OVER TODAY! I"M CELEBRATING BY UPDATING!**

**An 2: This chapter had been on my computer for about a month now but i didn't update because i know if i did i would have stopped studying to compete the next one, So sorry for the late update**

**An 3: I am planning on finally updating my other harry potter fic! my writers block seems to have vanished overnight and i have new found enthusiasm to continue! Yeah enthusiasm!**

**AN 4: If you don't like my fic then you should have stopped reading at chapter 1, do not reach every chapter and comment on how stupid it is. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Hermione, St Mungo' and Tonks**

Hermione sat curled up on a couch in her family library reading her favourite book 'Hogwarts A History', she never got tired of it; she found it rather fascinating. Hogwarts was such a glorious school and the fact that her father was the Headmaster made it all the better.

After a few more minutes she got up; deciding to go watch the Dragon lilies Bellatrix had just bought breath fire, they only did that at sunset which made it even more beautiful. She held the book close to her chest and turned to leave…only to stop when the fireplace roared to life.

She tilted her back head to see who it was. Orion and Sirius were with her father at Hogwarts watching some school tournament and her mother was having a small tea party with a group of her friends in the sun room. The competition couldn't be over and even if it was they would have taken the floo in the living room. Who could be visiting at this time?

She frowned when she saw who it was. The long hair and dazzling green eyes gave him away. She watched as a smile lit up his face when he saw her, making his already cute features even more pronounced. It was at times like these she thanked the gods his features were more from Lily, Merlin alone knows how he would look with Severus's nose.

Th question now was why he was here. Her frown got even larger "What are doing here Harry? I got word from Winky you had taken a fall" she marched over to him and gave him a quick look over "She said Dobby told her you should be in bed"

Harry merely smiled, he was soaking up her words like a sponge, seeing her in a memory was one thing but actually talking to her…in flesh and blood was a whole other experience. It made him realize, truly realize that she was alive. She had her arms crossed like she always did when she went into a rant and her eyes seemed to blaze with a determined fired. Harry would have wept in joy if he didn't have a solid hold on his emotions.

Hermione huffed "Are you even listening to me?" Harry nodded but Hermione wasn't convinced "I'm going to mother! You should be resting!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him off, she was a good few inches taller than him which gave her an advantage "You are going home right away"

No w it was Harry's turn to frown, he was not yet ready to leave her presence. He had just gotten her back and he would rather spend an eternity with her than anywhere else "I am not going anywhere Hermione, I came to see you, not your mother"

Hermione froze before quickly releasing Harry's hand and putting a bit off space between them. Harry had to admit that it hurt, he could be alienated by everyone else and not care − just not her.

"Sweet Merlin" she whispered in shock "What happened Harry? Did you hit your head or some…thing…oh dear, you seem to have had quite the fall, you've gone bonkers!"

Harry chuckled in amusement at her choice of words "I'm not bonkers Hermione, I'm Harry" She glared, showing she was not amused "The healer said my fall made me smarter and stronger, it was quite hilarious really, mother and father were furious that he hadn't figured that out the first time he checked me"

Hermione plopped back down in the couch, a contemplative look on her face "I've read many books Harry and this is the first I've heard of a hit to the head increasing a person's magical capacity…or making them smarter – oh I'm not saying you were dumb Harry!"

He sat down next to her, due to their small sizes they took up little space; he scooted closer to her, relishing in the feel of her skin against his hand. She didn't seem to mind, they've been this close since they were little.

"Aunt Lily is taking you to St. Mungo's then?"

Harry nodded "She and father were having a talk with the healer before we left…I snuck away from Tom after that"

Hermione giggled "Tom is going to be mad Harry! He'll get in trouble and you know how he is when he gets in trouble!"

All the worries Harry had of somehow messing up in this new world disappeared when he heard her soft giggles, he didn't care if he messed up because as long as Hermione was here then he was fine "I'm not afraid of Tom"

Amusement danced in her eyes "I think this fall did you well Harry! I like this new confident you, now you won't run off crying whenever Sirius decides your hair should change colour!" She laughed before grabbing his hand once more "Aunt Lily will probably figure out you're here so why don't we go watch the Dragon Lilies"

"Sure, we can even have Winky bring out some cake"

* * *

"Thomas Godric Snape!"

Tom flinched as he slowly backed away from Lily who was fuming by the kitchen entrance "I was watching him mother! I swear! But then he just up and left without telling me anything!"

Lily's anger did not subside "You are his big brother Tom! You must take care of him!"

"But mother, how do you expect me to take care of him if his brain is too little to process instructions!" Tom hissed through gritted teeth "He was told to follow, yet still he didn't. That hit to the head seems to have made him dumber mother, not smarter!"

Severus walked in and took a second to asses the situation "I am putting a ban on desserts, horse-back riding and quidditch for the next 2 weeks in reference to you Tom"

"WHAT?!" Tom shouted in horror "Why am I the one getting in trouble! He's the one who left without permission!"

Severus glared at his son, who immediately fell silent "Do not raise your voice at me boy, I don't remember saying Harry would get out of this scot-free"

* * *

Harry sat next to Hermione in the chairs provided by Winky; they were directly behind the Dragon Lilies, a perfect spot to witness the phenomenon. The flowers were quite an odd colour, they had at least 12 petals, all a dark almost blood red with sparkling black, white, blue and orange speckles scattered over them.

"Did you know that Dragon Lilies are a main component in Dragons Salve, but you have to pick them right after they breath fire at sunset or else they're practically useless" Hermione's eyes seemed to light up as she got into her know-it-all mode as Sirius called it in this world "Certain species of Dragons have poison in their Talons, like the Hungarian Horntail and the only way to heal wounds from that would be with the Dragon Salve"

She looked ready to launch herself into another more complicated explanation when the orange glow of the sun finally seemed to dip. The flowers immediately started to glow a light red and Hermione squealed in delight as they all let out large torrents of fire.

It was truly a beautiful display as the fire seemed to sparkles and shit from red to white then blue and orange before repeating the process.

Hermione leapt from the chair almost knocking over the small table with the cheesecake in front. She stretched her hand to touch the flames but Harry quickly caught her wrist "Are you daft?" he hissed "That's fire"

Hermione giggled "Oh Harry, that's not actual fire, it's a mere illusion. Because it looks like fire people just chose to say it breathes fire" She pulled her hand free before pushing him into the flames blasting out into the air. He would have been afraid if not for the fact that he trusted Hermione.

He felt nothing, nothing at all; it was as if the fire wasn't even there. Hermione twirled to his side and grabbed both his hands and began to spin around in a circle "Isn't this fun Harry?" She laughed.

Harry smiled, enjoying the time he was spending with her. After all, it had been mere hours before that he saw an older version to her fall to the ground lifeless. For a second Harry swore he saw McGonagall standing off to the side watching the moment with a small smile. He blinked and she was gone.

"Harrison Salazar Snape!"

The happy moment shattered to smithereens and Harry turned with Hermione to see a fuming Lily and bewildered Bellatrix.

"I swear I never knew he was here Lily" Bellatrix said, wondering when exactly Harry had arrived "Hermione why didn't you tell me"

In a flash Hermione looked like you had kicked her favourite puppy "I'm sorry mommy, but I wanted to watch the Dragon Lilies with Harry so I invited him over this morning…he just arrived though, I know I should have asked you Aunt Lily but only Tom was at home and he would never had said yes!"

Hermione looked at him from the corner of her eyes and he knew it was his turn to make the lie truly believable "That's the real reason I didn't want to go to St. Mungo's mom, I had already promised Hermione I would come over"

Lily sighed "You should tell me these things Harry, your going to be punished for this whether or not you had an excuse"

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione whispered "I tried but it seems like you'll still be punished"

Harry shrugged, it was the thought that counts "That's okay − see you later Hermione"

"Okay Harry"

Lily stepped forward and scooped Harry up into her arms "Well I'm off Bella, Severus and Tom are waiting at home" Bellatrix waved goodbye as the duo left before turning to Hermione

"Your father's home, didn't you want to show him that picture you drew?"

Hermione squealed "He's home?!"

Bellatrix smiled "Yes, so you better hurry and go show him" Hermione nodded and left quickly, the smile never leaving her face.

Bellatrix sighed; sometimes she didn't understand what was wrong with Hermione. Unlike girls her age who played with dolls and went to tea parties with their mothers she preferred to lounge in the library. The only time her daughter showed interest in something other than books was when her father or Harry was involved which put a damper on her since Hermione disliked shopping for clothes and chatting anything she titled 'too girly for her taste'…sometimes, Bellatrix wished Hermione wasn't so smart.

* * *

Harry looked up at the calm stoic face of his father as Lily exited the fireplace into the Living room. He shifted his gaze to Tom, who was glaring something awful at him from the velvet couch. Harry could practically smell the malice in the air, he raised a brow as if to ask 'What's up with you?' which resulted in Toms sneer getting even uglier.

"Please explain to me why you left the mansion without permission son" Snape said, resulting in Harry turning his attention back to him.

"He said he was–" Lily started only to be cut off by Snape

"I do believe I asked Harry, love" Snape snapped, which caused Lily to pout "You need to stop speaking for him…now Harry, answer the question"

Harry sighed, answering to Snape was something he would have to get used to, the man was his father after all "Hermione invited me over this morning when you and mom were gone, she said I was suppose to come over after lunch…That's why I didn't want to go to St. Mungo's, I was late and I didn't want her to be mad"

"So you snuck out when no one was looking?"

Harry shrugged, which almost made Lily squeal due to how cute he looked doing it "Its not really my fault, Tom was suppose to watch me but he stormed off the second we were downstairs…I wouldn't have gone if he was watching me…so its his fault"

"Did you hear that Mom?! Did you hear what he just said?! He said it was my fault!" Tom shouted rising to his feet and marching over to where Harry was still safely in his mothers arms "I am going to cut off that tongue of yours!"

Lily gasped and gave Tom a good thwack across the head "No one will be cutting off anything in this house! Do you hear me?!"

Tom scowled and crossed his arms in fury. His rage started to boil over when he saw the smug look Harry seemed to send him "Apologize to your brother Tom!" Lily hissed

Harry smirked "Yes brother, apologize." It was fun teasing the Darklord of his world, especially when he couldn't do anything about it.

Tom shook in rage, he definitely didn't want to…but Lily was looking at him with steely eyes "I'm sorry" he snarled through gritted teeth, it was a miracle he didn't bite his tongue.

Snape watched all of this in amusement, it was hilarious. Lily should just let them fight it out but of course she thought her sons should live in perfect harmony, no fighting allowed. He listened to her lecture the boys on family bonds before deciding to get things back on track.

"Well Harry, no matter your excuse, you will be punished accordingly…No desserts for dinner and no floo calls to Hermione for a week"

Harry pondered the statement, the dessert thing didn't hurt him and neither did the Hermione one because he had classes with her during the week, so he would spend most of the day with her….though….

"Does that include the weekends?" He asked

"Yes"

Now, Harry began to feel horror. That was two WHOLE days without Hermione! Why couldn't they have classes then as well?

"That's unjust!" He shouted "Can't I floo her in the mornings…for at least 3 hours?"

Severus shook his head "No and that's final…unless of course you want me to add another week"

Harry felt like he should hex Snape into next week, but the man was his father and if a five year old suddenly started throwing hexes then he was positive his time in St. Mungo's would be long-lasting. The speech and larger magical core had already given them a bit of a scare. Plus, unlike the Hermione from his world, he knew not that many spells.

Harry quickly shook his head "No, that's fine"

"Good"

"THAT'S ALL HE GETS?!" Tom shouted "Mom tell Dad this is just plain unfair! I got TWO weeks!"

Lily rolled her eyes "Tom, you are behaving like a spoilt child, behave yourself…but Severus he is correct, at least make it one week and take off the ban on flying"

Snape looked like he would protest but Lily fixed him with a cool stare that had him conceding defeat "As you wish love, Now lets get Harry to St. Mungo's for his Check-up"

* * *

Hermione ran into the large living room, a smile stretching across the length of her face when she saw the broad figure of her father.

"Dad!" She squealed coming to a stop in front him "You're back!" He didn't say anything since he seemed to be conversing with someone through the floo

Her brothers, who were by his side, both rewarded her with a smile "Hey Hermione!" Sirius greeted with a grin "You should have seen it! The Tri-wizard tournaments first round this year was epic! They had to fight these giant spiders to get some gem!"

"Really?" she asked "I would have wanted to see that" She really would have liked to see it, but her father said it was no place for little girls, so she wasn't allowed. She was a bit mad over that since Pansy Parkinson's father had allowed her to go.

Orion, the eldest of the three stepped forward and held out a beautiful porcelain doll. It had long curling silver locks and haunting green eyes, it was in a stylish red gown with cute little black shoes and it's red lipstick seemed to bring it all together "I got this is in Diagon Alley for you, it's a limited edition apparently…some Romanian's were selling it, I don't know what it does…but it thought you might like it"

Hermione happily took the priceless doll "Thank you Orion!" she gushed, giving him a tight hug. She pulled away and gave the doll a smile "I'm naming her Angeli, that's Angel in Latin!"

"Good to know" Sirius said, not at all really caring "Well I'm off to the Quidditch pitch. Come on Orion, are you coming to watch Hermione?"

She shook her head "I have something to show Dad"

"Okay then, see you later" Sirius ran out with Orion following slowly behind him.

Hermione watched her father. Waiting on him to move so that she could show him her sketch of a Dragon; her mother had said she was a natural at drawing which Hermione didn't really think was true. She had spent hours looking through books both muggle and magical on the art of drawing before she got this good.

Finally his conversation ended and he turned to face Hermione who was already holding up the highly detailed sketch "Look what I drew dad!"

Gellert's eyes narrowed "Hermione, why do you waste your time on such a foolish hobby as drawing and scouring the library…you should try and be more like the little princess I know you are and play doll house with the other girls or go to tea parties with your mother" Hermione flinched, she knew he would say that "Do you know how lonely your mother feels? She wants to pamper you like the princess you are but you constantly refuse her"

Hermione fidgeted "But dad …I don't like those things"

"You are a girl Hermione, if you were drawing a flower it wouldn't be so bad or maybe if you were reading fairy tales"

Hermione frowned "But I don't like them and mom doesn't have a problem…I let her do my hair." Gellert shook his head.

"This is entirely my fault" he whispered before promptly leaving Hermione alone in the room. She watched as he walked away. For the past few months their conversations always ended with that simple comment. Her father seemed to think that due to him always spending time with her, he had driven a rift between her and her mother. He thought he was at fault for her un-girly behaviour because he would always give her books, as many as he could and then proceed to ensure she understood what she read.

He was truly putting a damper on Hermione's mood. He started criticizing everything and sometimes her brothers had to comfort her, telling her 'he was only doing it for her own good'. They probably agreed with him, after all they wanted a cute little sister that they could introduce to their friends; not a little sister who would rant about how stupid their friends were and then proceed to show them just how stupid those friends were.

Now that she thought about it…that was probably the reason Orion bought her Angeli, he thought it would make her act more like a girl.

She stared at the doll "They're stupid aren't they Angeli, I do like some girl stuff…like dolls" of course the doll didn't reply but she pretended that it did "I knew you would agree with me Angeli, now lets go to the library, you have much to learn"

* * *

"A-Amazing! Truly astounding!" A lanky man dressed in the robes of a healer gushed as he stared through a one-way glass into the room that had Harry sitting on a small white cot. He was talking animatedly to the female healer who had gone in to once again check his vitals under orders of the amazed male healer.

The man faced the Snape couple by his side "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, you have nothing to worry about, your son is in tip top shape, even more so than his last check-up!" The female healer left the room and handed the man a small clipboard which the man immediately showed the Snape's. It had a picture of Harry and the results of all his latest check-up.

_Name: Harry Snape_

_Age: 5_

_Status: Pureblood_

_Magic capacity: 550_

_Mental activity: 890_

"The only other child that has shown such a proficiency at this age would be Hermione Grindelwald but that would only be in her mental capacity which ranks in the thousands, her magic capacity is nowhere near that of your son" He glanced at Harry for a second before focusing back on the parents "That Magic capacity would be seen in children in their second year of Hogwarts, the scary thing is that it will only continue to grow! To think a simple fall did this! It's truly a miracle!"

Lily smiled "Well as long as he is okay then I'm happy, so we'll now take our leave" She was about to enter the room when the man ran in front her "We would like him to stay for the night, just to run a few test" he said pleadingly.

Lily gave the healer a sneer worthy of an award "My son will not become your little lad rat Healer Macro," she growled "Now Get out of my way before I make you regret ever being born."

He quickly stepped away, fearing the fiery temper the lady Snape was famous for, allowing her to proceed inside.

Snape walked over to the disappointed healer "_None_ of this information should get out to the public, do you understand me?" Healer Macro hastily nodded and Snape proceeded to give his assistant a well put glare that said she had better do the same.

"No need to worry Lord Snape, client confidentiality will be ensured" The assistant said, her face showing just how serious she was. Snape found he liked this assistant.

"What is your name girl?" he asked

"Fabria Filzo Lord Snape"

"Well, Ms Filzo the next time I visit here I hope you're in a higher position because I intend for you to take care of my son." The assistant definitely looked more trustworthy; he would put a word in for her to ensure she advanced quickly.

Fabria looked stunned "Y-Yes Lord Snape, I would be honored"

Lily returned with Harry standing quietly by her side "Let's go Severus, its late and Harry is hungry" Snape nodded and then they proceeded down the hallway, Harry talking animatedly between them.

* * *

The next day Harry was woken early by Lily and promptly given a bath. To say he had been embarrassed would be an understatement. But he was thankful she had because he would never had been able to _not_ drown in that large bath and Merlin knows how he would have reached the sink to brush his teeth.

When one embarrassment ended the next one began. Dobby had laid out his clothes for the day and after Lily patted him down with a towel and commented on how he was growing in his nether regions and how happy he would make his wife, she clothed him and then caught his hair in a small low ponytail. The hair at the front had been too short so she left those hanging in his face, Harry was pretty sure she did that because it made him 'adorable' as she had said.

After she finished taking pictures from the magical camera she had Dobby retrieve, she took Harry up and left the room "Now remember you must be on your best behaviour" she said "Your father has already informed Nymphadora of your fall so you don't have to tell her again"

"She doesn't like being called that mom" Harry said as he tried to hold down a laugh, he had already spent a good portion of his night laughing over the fact that the clumsiest woman _halfblood_ in his world was teaching him _pureblood_ etiquette in this one. It was ironic really.

Lily sighed "Oh yes, forgive me, don't tell her I said that"

They entered the smaller of the two dining rooms; this one was used when they had no guest. It held a mahogany table that seated 10 people and a large glass cabinet full of Lily's treasured china. Tom and Snape were already seated; Tom had his head buried in a book while Snape was looking through the Daily Prophet.

After Lily put him down, Harry took his usual seat next to Tom. Lily seated herself at the opposite to Snape at the head of the table. The second they were seated breakfast appeared on the table.

"Tom, what have I said about reading during breakfast? Put away that book…Severus must I repeat myself with you as well?" Lily asked as she delicately buttered a toast and handed it to Harry.

"Not at all, love" Severus said as he folded the prophet and put it to his side. Tom followed his example and put away his book before helping himself to the food.

Tom reached for the bacon and piled it on his plate along with a large serving of jam and toast bread. Harry watched all of this with green envy; He was too short to reach for his own food which was why Lily did it for him. It hurt his pride, after all he wasn't just some 5 yr old boy…he was 17 yr old trapped in the body of a 5 yr and not being able to get his own food–especially the chance to choose– was a burn to his pride.

Tom caught his eyes and gave him a smug look that had Harry quietly seething. Harry wanted to tear that look off his face but he knew that even at this age Tom was not someone to be trifled with and he had already pushed many of his buttons. Lily and Severus would be going to work at Hogwarts and would not be home until later. He would survive Tom for a maximum of 6 hrs; 2hrs with Tonks for etiquette, 3hrs with his governess for history, Latin and French then 1hr when Tom had his own classes. Once that was over, he was free game for Tom.

If he knew how to use the powers granted by being the Master of Death he might have stood a chance but at this moment he did not. With a well put glare at Tom he went back to munching on his slice of toast.

* * *

Harry was brought to the sitting room where he had his classes with Tonks. It was relatively large; containing 3 couches in the centre in front the fireplace and a glass table perched beside the full-length glass windows. The windows slid aside to lead unto a balcony.

Lily brought him to the table where she sat him in one of the chairs and placed a single notebook in his hands "Now remember to be polite and no conversing with Hermione during class" Yeah right, as if he was going to do that.

The fireplace roared to life and out stepped Tonks followed by Hermione. Harry was momentarily shocked when he saw the elegant green robes Tonks was wrapped in; her hair was a deep brunette and caught up in a French bun with a few curly locks falling out of place. If it was possible, Harry would have taken a photo of this Tonks and showed it to the Tonks from his dimension, just to see the look on her face.

"Whotcher Aunt Lily, Harry." Well at least she spoke the same. Harry didn't think he could handle it if she didn't "Time for class with your favourite teacher" she seemed to float across the room to take a seat at the table.

"Hello Aunt Lily" Hermione greeted before sliding into the seat nest to Harry "Hey Harry"

Harry smiled; his day was already looking up "Hey Hermione"

"Well off you go Aunt Lily, you have a charms class to teach don't you?" Tonks asked as she magically resized a tomb titled _'Darklords of Today'_ "Being friends with Headmaster Grindelwald doesn't exempt you from the rules"

Lily chuckled "No, it doesn't – goodbye Harry, Hermione"

The two kids waved goodbye.

Immediately after Lily was gone Tonks tugged her hair free of the bun and it changed to its usual pink "I don't know why my mother forces me to wear this just for a bit of etiquette classes" Tonks sighed.

"Because it's proper Tonks" Hermione said "You got this job because you're my mom's niece. So Aunt Andromeda thinks it only proper for you put in some effort"

Tonks sighed "I want to be an Auror…I mean I know I'm just 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts but have the skills – right?"

Harry smiled "They'd be fools not to take you" Truly they would be, Bellatrix would tear them apart for not accepting her niece especially since she was the head of Aurors. She was on temporary leave though, so she couldn't pick Tonks even if she wanted to. "The results won't be out for another month. So you're stuck with us until then"

Tonks stared at him a few minutes before Hermione cleared her throat, snapping her from her thoughts "Sorry, I'm used to you stuttering and mispronouncing your words" she said sheepishly "Well lets begin, today we'll be going over what is _not _proper in society by looking over the past and present Darklords."

Tonks wasn't a pureblood in this world either, Ted Tonks was still a muggle, the only difference now though was that marrying a muggle wasn't so taboo for purebloods. So Andromeda was still in good relations with the Black family.

They went through 6 Darklords, all of which Harry paid miniscule attention to; they weren't important if they were dead. Basically all Tonks was saying was, Dark magic was an everyday occurrence in society and those who frowned at it were titled 'Dark'. Also, everyone was on equal grounds Muggleborns, Halfbloods and Purebloods − though money spoke for itself. Anyone who thought that status must be changed – like from his dimension where Muggleborns were frowned upon − we're also titled 'Dark'.

All in all, this world was the upside down, wacked out version of his and in all truths he loved it. He started paying attention when they finally reached the Darklord of the present "Dumbledore signifies everything against society. Dark magic is our nature; it's what brings the power in battles. Can you imagine going into a fight and only being able to use stunners?"

Hermione laughed, Harry didn't. If his dimension had these views then maybe the war would have been better, the ban on using dark magic definitely hampered them. The deatheaters were throwing Avada's while they were throwing stunners.

"Anyone who sides with Dumbledore is dark, they want to get rid of Dark magic, and they want to destroy our society by banning the use of it. That cannot be allowed, which is why I'm becoming an Auror, to stop these bigoted fools"

"My father used to be friends with Dumbledore, he said he became like this after his sister was killed by dark magic" Hermione said "He was having some kind of a fight with my father and one of his spells went haywire and hit his sister who had been trying to break up the fight"

Tonks nodded "Dumbledore's sister Ariana was your fathers first love – Uncle Gellert is quiet old you know"

"Thank Merlin she died" Harry said as he fingered one of Hermione's tresses "You wouldn't have been born if she hadn't"

Hermione smiled "So true, you wouldn't have my wonderful presence to fill your days!" She said it in a joking manner, not truly knowing what she said was the truth "Don't worry Harry, I'm not going anywhere"

A crazed glint flashed through Harry's eyes, unbeknownst to any of them "Of course not Hermione, I'd never allow it"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! I want to know your thoughts and suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! You all know that of course!**

**AN1: I HATE THIS CHAPTER I read it and wondered what the hell I was doing! I even tried fixing it when I got it through the email, but alas all I did was increase its length! I could not keep you waiting! So here it is, it sounds rushed to me, but…well…just know that the next chapter is a time skip! Finally I can get to the good stuff!**

**AN2: THANK YOU EVERYONE who has read my story! I thank ALL who have reviewed, followed and favorite it! I hate this chapter and I'm sure half of you will be disappointed but the next one WILL be better I promise…don't hate me after reading it! T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 3 A bigger family and Angeli**

"What are you doing Tom?" Harry asked. Classes were over for the day and his parents were still at school and unlike Hermione he did not want to spend he did not have an appointment at St. Mungo's.

"Nothing" Tom hissed, trying to hide whatever he had been so intrigued by. "Go away"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the tree Tom sat underneath "It's boring and I have nothing to do−tell me what you're hiding in the bushes."

"I said it's none of your business!"

_Ϩ Is this the brother you speak of my lord? Ϩ_

Harry looked down in curiosity as a black mamba slithered out of the bushes; it probably escaped a museum or something of the sort because black mambas weren't native.

"You're hiding a snake from me?" Harry asked, looking at Tom like he was crazy.

"Since you're not running away I suppose you've gotten over your fear of reptiles" Tom replied. "Sadly that matters not because you weren't born with the gift"

Harry smirked "The gift of being a Parselmouth I presume"

"What else could I be speaking of you fool? Parselmouth's are common in the Snape family…though that seemed to have skipped you and father"

Harry looked at the snake; it had decided to curl itself around Tom's arm.

_Ϩ You're a very beautiful snake, my lady−may I ask for your name Ϩ_

Tom could only gap.

_Ϩ Another speaker!? Oh how wonderful−Oh I am not beautiful my lord, you humble me Ϩ _If possible the snake's eyes seemed to glitter _Ϩ I have been named Aria by the one you call brother Ϩ_

_Ϩ That's a beautiful name Aria Ϩ_

Tom snapped free of his surprise and gave his brother a narrowed glare "You said you couldn't understand them! You went so far as to avoid them! How the hell can you now speak parseltongue?"

Harry tilted his head to side "Don't tell me you've never heard of a lie brother?"

Tom scowled "I'm telling father _and_ mother, you know how she is about lying"

Harry stood, having decided that Tom was getting on his nerves "Do what you wish brother."

Tom watched Harry go with a frown; did a hit to the head really change a person this much, he wondered. He dismissed the thought from his head and went back to speaking to Aria.

Harry didn't walk back inside; instead he went for a tour of the forest. His counterpart had never had the courage to explore the forest since he was afraid of something eating him alive, which was actually very much possible.

The light rays of the sun dispelled most of the shadows making it less imposing and more welcoming. Harry stopped 30 minutes into his walk when a sudden chill went up his spine.

'_What the hell was that?'_

He looked around, wondering if maybe he was being watched. He shook his head and continued forward but didn't get far as another chill went up his spine, this time though it was followed by an odd pull. Pure curiosity was the only reason he followed the pull.

"Don't die Ginny, you'll be okay I promise"

Harry quickly slid behind a tree and peeked out, what he saw threw him for a loop. Laid on the ground was a young Ginny, her robes were torn and blood seeped from old and fresh wounds. Kneeling next to her was a young Neville; he was as tattered as her, though he didn't seem to have as much cuts.

"We have to keep moving, they're after us." Neville whispered, looking around in paranoia.

Tears rolled down Ginny's eyes as she struggled to get up. "Ma-mama, d-does mama h-hate Ginny?"

"…"

"Mama made Nevie's G-grandmamma s-sleep," Ginny started to sob; her frame shook with the strength of her cries. "Ginny is sorry Nevie! Now Nevie's grandmamma w-won't b-bake c-cakes"

Neville supported Ginny over his shoulders "Don't worry Ginny, we just need to find help, they'll keep us safe from your mama and Dumbledore"

"Gi-Ginny wants her daddy and big brothers…"

"I'm sorry Ginny but your daddy fell asleep too and he won't wake up…Ron and Percy are with your mama, Charlie and Bill are in school and we got separated from the twins−lets pray they aren't caught"

"I-It hurts Nevie"

"…I know"

Harry took a second to decide whether or not he should help them. Neville had died well before he was betrayed and he hadn't been with Ginny to know if she was on Ron's side or not, therefore he held no malice for either of them.

With this decided he stepped out. They didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. Ginny gasped in fright and Neville tried to hide her behind him.

"Who are you!?" Neville asked his voice wary.

"I should be the one asking that, you are in my yard after all" Harry said, crossing his arms.

The guarded expression on Neville's face fell and relief shined through "Your parents, can you take us to your parents?!"

"Why should i? I don't know who you are…"

Neville looked desperate "I'm Neville Longbottom and she's Ginny Weasley− please, Dumbledore's after us! We were caught practicing dark magic"

Harry was aware he was drawing this out and that Ginny was practically bleeding to death, but he wanted to know at least one thing first. "…What's that got to do with anything?"

"Dumbledore's friends with Ginny's mom. When they found out my Grandmother wasn't loyal and was teaching us dark magic they killed her. Ginny's father tried to protect me and was killed as well…Dumbledore deemed Ginny and I dark and ordered her mother to kill us as well….i thought she loved Ginny….but she easily pointed the wand at her…"

"And you're not dead because?"

"Ginny's brothers got us out….but we got separated from them 3 days ago…the order keeps finding us and now Ginny's dying, so please, ask these questions later!" Well he seemed to have lost his weak disposition.

Harry walked over to help support Ginny "Follow me, my parents aren't home but I can send a house elf"

"Thank you" Neville said in honest sincere.

* * *

Neville stood silently in a corner of what seemed to be one of the many guest rooms in the Snape manor, watching as Ginny was treated. The healer they had contacted, Healer Row as he was titled, had easily patched him up but he was having a bit of trouble with Ginny. It seemed she had a few infected wounds and had contracted a virus.

Harry, as Neville now knew his savior was called was downstairs with his older brother while the elder Snape's, Lily and Severus, were busy speaking with _the Gellert Grindelwald_ in the adjoining room.

They were surprisingly kind; especially that Lily lady and Severus had promised to have Ginny's brothers found. But now that all his immediate fears were gone, Neville had time to look at his less pressing fears…like where the hell they were going to stay after all of this.

* * *

"We always knew the Weasley family was in touch with Dumbledore," Lily said. "But to think Molly is so loyal she would kill her own husband and try to kill her child."

"Bella has a team searching for the twins while she locates Molly. Charlie and William are still in class and I don't want to pull them out"

Severus frowned "Dumbledore knows they got away and I'm sure he's already aware we have them, he'll have Molly pull the others from school, and we can't have that."

Lily stared silently at the door leading into the other room "We can't put them in orphanages. Dumbledore would have them killed…what are we going to do?"

"Place them with trusted families," Gellert said. "They won't have to fight for custody. The kids will be placed in the orphanage system for a mere day and then they can be legally adopted. They'll get separated but it's to keep them safe...we'll each take one to assist"

"My home is not a runaway hideaway," Severus sneered. "You can keep them all."

Gellert rolled his eyes "Neville Longbottom is heir to the Longbottom family, I'm sure you're aware his parents died of dragon pox last year….he would be a fine asset"

"Too true…"

"I'm not taking a child into my home simply because he'll be an asset!" Lily snarled. "And you shouldn't either! I'm taking him in−don't say anything to me Severus− because that child needs a home and I'll treat him like I would my own children…I'd suggest getting the girl Gellert. Hermione would love the company as would Bella and if you take in that girl you had better treat her right!"

Gellert rolled his eyes "I'm not a madman Lily, Bella would kill me if I did− speaking of Bella, if she isn't okay with any of this then Ginny will be placed with you"

Severus stared at Gellert like he had lost his head "Are you−"

"Good," Lily cut in "Though I doubt Bella would refuse"

A knock to the door broke into their conversation. "Enter" Severus said.

The door opened and healer Row stepped through; he gave a small bow before straightening himself "I'm afraid I don't have all the needed potions and equipment to fully treat the girl. I have to take her to St Mungo's. I'll have the needed equipment and supplies there."

Lily nodded "I'll get some aurors to guard her room. Severus, you and Gellert need to prepare for the battle to put that mad woman behind bars and by that I mean ensure that _no one_ sides with her, Dumbledore had his minions in the ministry as well…also please contact who you must for the adoptions−I suggest the Malfoy's for Charlie and William and the Flamels for the twins…though I think Molly has two other children, I'm not sure…"

Severus scoffed "The fact that they did not try to save their own blood and runaway like the others points to which side they belong on−they'll stay in the orphanage, some poor blokes can adopt them."

Lily rolled her eyes but nodded in acceptance all the same.

* * *

"Why do we have to be here?" Tom hissed with a scowl before taking a bite out of the horrible cheesecake St Mungo's provided. "I could be at home researching but instead, here I am because two bums entered our home!"

"Ginny and I are not bums!" Neville shouted. He was seated at a table with Harry and Hermione. He couldn't help but hear Tom's insults; the boy was practically shouting them to the world.

"You're being a bit mean now aren't you Tom?" Orion said, he had the sense to bring a book with him when his mother came storming home for them. "If anyone is to be blamed, it should be Dumbledore"

Tom scowled but said nothing else.

Sirius walked over to Neville and wrapped an arm around the boys shoulder "Don't worry about Tom; he was just born with a stick up his ass."

"Language!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh come off it Hermione, if anything I'd say you were born with one as well"

Hermione turned an unhealthy shade of red. She was quick to her feet and before any of the boys knew what was happening she had thrown her apple pie at Sirius. Quidditch skills came to life and Sirius miraculously dodged the pastry….which caused it to land on Orion's book.

Hermione and Sirius went stark white. Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed Hermione−who grabbed Neville− then ran from the room.

"HERMIONE!"

They all chuckled when they heard Sirius's shout, "No, please Mercy! It's not my fault I'm freakishly handsome and skilled at the same time!"

"Was it nice to leave him back there?" Neville asked when they stopped in a random hallway.

Harry shrugged, "Sirius can handle that"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about Sirius, Neville" Hermione said with a laugh "He's been through worse−lets go find Ginny"

Neville fidgeted "But your mom said we shouldn't leave the cafeteria−she's scary"

Harry had to admit that Neville was right about the scary part. For a moment of time Harry had thought the Bellatrix from his world had appeared. She had arrived at St. Mungo's decked out in a black dress, black boots and a dagger strapped to her waist; and her hair, sweet Merlin her hair had gone wild. The deadly gleam in her eyes when she saw the twins being rushed to the operating room had been the icing on the cake.

To think he had assumed this Bellatrix would have been better…she was less crazy but still ruthless.

"Don't worry about my mom, she's actually very nice"

Neville looked at Hermione with hope practically leaking form his eyes "Really?"

Hermione released her hold on Harry and held Neville's hand with both of hers "Yes really−now follow me, I've been here enough times to know where they are"

Harry scowled at the joined hands; he should have left Neville for dead.

Neville stopped walking when he noticed the dark look Harry was giving him; he could not for the life of him see why. Harry had been nice to him the past few hours, so why the sudden change. Hermione hooked her arm through his and Harry's scowl got larger….but Neville still could not see why he was the object of such hatred.

"Come on Neville" Hermione said, tugging on his arm.

"Hermione can you wait here for a minute? Neville and I need to use the bathroom" Harry said to Hermione, his dark scowl melting away when speaking to her.

Hermione raised a brow "I don't remember Neville saying that, you can go by yourself Harry, we'll wait here."

Harry turned sharp eyes on Neville "You want to use the bathroom, right Neville?"

Neville had been taught well by his grandmother and could easily pinpoint the underlying threat in Harry's voice.

"Y-Yeah− just wait here Hermione."

Hermione shrugged and dislodged herself from Neville "Just hurry up you two, Orion's probably looking for us." Hermione didn't see the light gleam flash through Harry's eyes, nor did she notice the painful way he tugged Neville behind him.

The second they were inside the empty bathroom the doors clicked shut and Harry immediately slammed Neville face first into the ground before proceeding to step on his face "Is this how you repay my kindness Neville?" Harry drawled sounding much like his father when annoyed.

Neville struggled against the weight as he tried to speak and move at the same time, but whatever he had been trying to say came out as a mere muffled sound. Harry scowled and removed his foot. "I-I-I didn't do an-anything!"

Harry crossed his arms, his eyes momentarily glowing as a dark mist danced at his feet "You didn't do anything you say? I should kill you for simply thinking that and feed your corpse to the hounds."

Neville tried to crawl away but that result in a blast of magic sending him flying into a wall. The poor boy cried out in pain, not understanding why this was happening to him. Harry had been so nice a few minutes ago.

Harry marched over to him and gripped his cheeks "Hermione is mine, do you hear me?" he hissed. "SHE IS MINE! No one, save for her family of course, is allowed to hold, touch or even brush her in anyway that I feel is intimate. I've lost her once and I won't lose her a second time! I don't care what you have to do, just make sure she never touches you like that _again_."

Neville's went blurry with tears when Harry's hands started to heat up and his eyes started to glow even brighter ; the black mist seemed to expand and Neville was positive he was not imagining a hand reaching out of it and truth be told Harry didn't realize any of this.

"Do we understand each other Neville?"

Neville nodded quickly, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into; he should have left the second he realized the boy was a Snape because Neville knew that the Snape family were a ruthless bunch. Lily Snape was hailed as a demon in disguise, apparently she was as good at charms as she was at killing and don't get him started on Severus Snape! That man had a lot of power at the tip of his fingers and he wasn't afraid to use it, he practically ruled the ministry….oh and sweet merlin that brother of Harry's, Tom Snape sent chills down his spine.

Harry smiled as the magic pulsating around him disappearing along with the glowing eyes and black mist.

"Great, now let's get back to Hermione"

Harry left with Neville following slowly and as far behind as possible; when Hermione saw them she gasped in horror "What the hell happened to you?!" she asked, running over to Neville. She reached out to touch a bruise but Neville immediately stepped back. "Neville?"

"Don't touch me. I just fell, that's all"

"What's gotten into you Neville?" Harry asked, looking at Neville in faux confusion. Hermione missed the small flinch that ran through Neville at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Nothings gotten into me I just don't want her putting her hands on me"

Hermione stepped back, hurt in her eyes, she had thought she could make another friend. "B-But you didn't have a problem with me before Neville"

Neville glared at Hermione, the hatred in his eyes not fake, she was the cause for his distress "That was then, this is now, just don't touch me!"

Hermione looked away "Fine−lets go Harry…you can follow if you wish Neville, just stay as far away from me as you can, I don't want you touching me either…"She looped her arm through Harry's and pulled him along.

* * *

Harry grinned when he saw Molly being dragged into the court room, she was putting up quite a fight and they had to use the chains to keep her in place. They had captured Molly yesterday, the day after they had found Ginny, Neville and the twins. Ginny and the twins were still at St. Mungo's but Neville and the other Weasley's were seated behind him and his family with guards keeping a good eye on them. Percy and Ronald were the ones the guards were really watching.

Harry had to admit he wasn't expecting Barty Crouch to still be minister in this world, but alas not all dreams are fulfilled.

"Molly Weasley you are brought before the council to be charged with two counts of murder, the use of dark magic and siding with the Darklord Dumbledore" Crouch's voice boomed across the room from his podium.

Apparently, Harry realized, no one was afraid to use Dumbledore's name.

"You will be allowed a moment to plead your case before our head of Auror, Bellatrix Grindelwald brings evidence before the council."

"She'll never win" Hermione whispered to Harry, she didn't seem to care about the trial and was more interested in a book she was reading.

"And why's that?" Harry asked, he already knew the answer of course, but still felt like asking.

"Because Uncle Severus and my father rule the court room Harry, they're on the council you know…the second they find her guilty everyone else will follow"

Harry smirked, "Too true Hermione." He went back to watching the trial.

"I did not murder my husband! Arthur had a weak heart and he had a sudden heart failure!"

Crouch raised a brow "Then how do you explain the death of Augusta Longbottom and the fact that four children ran away from your home and were found covered in wounds"

Molly scoffed "Those children are liars I tell you! They went out to play and never came back, I was worried sick and so was Arthur, they're the reason he had a heart attack! They're the reason he's dead! Augusta came over the second I owled her of their disappearance, the woman blamed me and attacked, I had no use but to use self-defence! It was by accident she felt and hit her head"

Lily scowled, was this woman really trying to pin murder on her children? Augusta Longbottom was a skilled duelist; if she had attacked Molly she would not have tripped and hit her head on the edge of the fireplace.

"And how do you explain the wounds on the children?"

"That's they're fault! Some animal must have attacked them! Look at my sweet Ronald and Percy, they were smart and stayed home!"

Crouch nodded "That will be all; the council will take your words into consideration while Mrs. Grindelwald brings evidence against you."

As if they would actually take it into consideration, Crouch was aware that if he didn't do this trial right then the Grindelwald's and Snape's would team up against him and he would be without a job in the blink of an eye. "Mrs. Grindelwald, if you would please"

"Mom is so going to nail her!" Sirius laughed.

"Keep down your voice Sirius" Orion said, flipping through his book. It seemed like he had the same views as Hermione on the trial.

"Our mom is going to win you idiots!" Ronald shouted.

"Shut up Ronald" Charlie hissed, "Why are you on her side? Did you see what she did to Ginny and the twins?!"

Ron shrugged "They deserved it"

Charlie looked sick.

Bellatrix rose from her seat near Molly. She gestured to the council "In your files you will find pictures of young Ginerva, George and Fred Weasley along with their current medical status and files from their healers at St. Mungo's." Bellatrix said. Everyone on the council immediately browsed through their files. "It has been verified that the wounds on all three children contain magic residue, meaning, they were attacked by wizards and not _animals_."

"It didn't have to be me!" Molly protested.

Bellatrix completely ignored the outburst "Molly Weasley was not found in her home packing away valuables for travel. When the house was inspected the residue magic within matched the residue magic found on the children−Now I ask you this council, what woman buries the body of her dead husband and Augusta Longbottom under a pile of stones 2 miles from the house without informing the authorities of their deaths?" Bellatrix flashed a lock of hair back in place. "The kind who wants to hide the evidence as fast as possible."

"That's a lie!" Molly's face was as red as her hair.

"One more outburst and you will be silenced Mrs. Weasley" Crouch said before returning his attention to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked "I would like to request the use of Veritaserum"

And that was where it all went downhill for Molly Weasley. The truth spilled from her lips. Things Harry had honestly not been expecting were revealed. Arthur had been layered in compulsion charms, love potions and the imperious curse; he had somehow fought them off for a mere second to save Neville's life. Groups of Deatheaters−as Dumbledore's men were ironically called− went after the children for days, attacking them whenever they found them though the children always managed to get away.

The unforgivables were apparently also seen as highly dangerous in this world. They were only to be used by the Aurors and individuals who acquired permits after a rigorous test from the ministry. The use of one on fellow individuals was seen as a crime. Harry could only imagine what wizarding Britain would be like if this rule wasn't in place, dark magic was already seen as normal.

"The council has come to a conclusion: On account of committing two counts of murder, the council finds you guilty…on account of the use of dark magic, the council finds you guilty and on account of siding with the Darklord, the council also finds you guilty."

'_As if it could be anything else'_, Harry thought in smug satisfaction.

"What!?" Ron shouted, his voice actually rising above Molly's screams of injustice. "You're idiots, all of you!"

Lily gave Ronald an annoyed look before sending a silencing charm at the boy. With that settled only Molly's screams were left.

Crouch cleared his throat to regain attention "You are sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban. Trial dismissed"

"You will all pay! Dumbledore will have your heads! I swear it!" Molly screamed as they dragged her out. "You're the dark ones! Using such vile magic! It'll be the death of you all!"

Harry didn't bother looking in Ron's direction as he was escorted out, shouting words that no one could hear; if he did he would be tempted to kill the boy.

* * *

One week later found Lily smiling across the dining room table at Neville. The day after the trial Neville was adopted into the Snape family. Ginny had gone to the Grindelwald's, the twins George and Fred went to the Flamels and Charlie and Bill went to the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's had been the hardest to convince, Lucius didn't want the children of the darkside living in his home but a quick lashing from Lily, Narcissa and Bellatrix _combined _had him practically begging to take in the boys.

Nicholas and Perenelle didn't have children and couldn't even try at having them as Perenelle was infertile therefore they gladly took the twins.

The last two children, Ronald and Percy were nasty little things. They had barked of the glory of Dumbledore and how he would rid the world of its evil, they cursed their siblings for bringing traitors and hissed threats. Lily was quiet certain they would never be adopted−to think she had been second guessing her thoughts of leaving them in the orphanage.

Well back to Neville, there was one thing she had noticed since he arrived, he avoided Harry like the plague and Tom wanted nothing to do with him so he was always alone playing with that frog of his. Whenever she asked Harry about it he fell into a depressive state, stating he did not know why Neville refused to speak to him.

She would fix this.

"Neville dear, I have something I wish to ask" she said when dessert appeared and Neville took a slice of apple pie. "Is there something about this house you find uncomfortable?"

Neville wanted to answer with an affirmative and point to the green eyed demon next to him, who was calmly eating a chocolate fudge cake. "No Mrs. Snape"

Lily frowned "I said you can call me mom or even Aunt Lily if you wish"

Neville said nothing.

Tom smirked at Neville "Are you afraid of the dark perhaps? Or maybe because you were raised in a dark household, living with the light makes you uncomfortable." In truth, Tom could honestly care less.

Severus stood "You are officially a member of the Snape household, if something is bothering you then you can speak freely here" Severus didn't seem to care either as right after he said that he gathered up the daily prophet and left the room.

"Yeah Neville, we're brothers now, so you can say whatever you want" Harry said, causing a shiver to run down Neville's spine

Neville didn't even chance a glance in the green eyed demons direction, fearing what would happen if he did, instead he smiled at Lily and said "It's okay Aunt Lily, I promise if something's bothering me I'll tell you"

Calling her Aunt Lily seemed to have slightly placated her. "Okay Neville, I trust you−your classes with Hermione and Harry start next week and I need you to catch up okay? So immediately after breakfast you and Harry will meet up in the library to study," The perfect way to get them together, Lily decided.

Neville somehow managed to keep the fright from his eyes though internally he was crying at his misfortune.

After dinner Neville found himself sitting in a couch as far away from Harry as possible…which wasn't much since they were arranged in a circle. Harry had a few pieces of parchment spread across the table.

Harry looked at him and the hatred and cold fury Neville had received for the following 2 days after the 'Hermione incident' as he termed it was gone. "Neville, I do not apologize for what I did to you at St Mungo's because I would do it again in a heartbeat if my stance with my Hermione is threatened," Harry said, looking Neville in the eyes. "But as long as you and Hermione are strictly…_friends, _no more and maybe less then you are safe. You'll be living with me for the next few years and I would hate for you to have a sudden _accident_"

Neville shivered but nodded all the same.

"We can be friends Neville; you just have to know your boundaries with my Hermione"

Neville understood very well what Harry was saying; Hermione was his bethroved and he did not want anyone threatening that. "I understand Harry"

Harry smiled "Great, now let's see what you know, I'll ask you a few questions and you answer okay?"

* * *

Things in the Grindelwald household were very different. Ginny had no trouble fitting in, everyone easily accepted her…except Hermione.

Hermione had thought the girl nice and was having fun with her the first day but now she hated her. Why you ask? Well because everyone loved Ginny. Sirius and Orion finally had the little sister they could bring around with them that didn't insult there friends intelligence, Bellatrix had a daughter who shared her girly passions and Gellert had decided he could use Ginny to fill the spot Hermione neglected to give her mother therefore earning his praise at many points. He started to disregard Hermione's 'rift with her mother' as he used to call it.

Ginny tried talking to Hermione again, the girl was her sister after all but the glares Hermione gave her had her staying as far away as she could from her; when Sirius and Orion asked why she looked down and Ginny explained the situation they told their parents. This now has led to Hermione having to explain her behavior at dinner.

"Hermione, you were so nice to Ginny at St. Mungo's and even the first day she was here…so what's gotten into you?" Bellatrix asked softly.

Hermione scowled and continued to push around her strawberry pie. Sirius scoffed "See? I told you she has a stick up her ass!" Hermione threw him a glare that almost had Sirius toppling from his chair; Hermione had never looked at him like that before. He scowled "Definitely not a stick, more like a bloody tree!"

"Language" Ginny whispered before placing a placating hand on Sirius.

'_No, don't touch him like that!'_ Hermione thought in fear; that was her job, Sirius was her brother! She knew how to calm him down best!

"Ginny is sorry if she's done something wrong Hermy" Ginny said. "She really is, so how about Ginny and Hermy go to the library? Hermy can show Ginny all the books she likes"

"Don't speak to me!" Hermione barked, startling everyone since Hermione rarely shouted.

"Now listen here Hermione−" Gellert started only to be cut off by Hermione's loud scoff.

"I'm sick of listening and I refuse to! I hate her! She's a disgusting vile little insect that should be thrown back into the orphanage!"

Ginny gasped, tears rolling from her eyes "Y-You don't mean that Hermy"

Hermione leveled a cold stare at Ginny "If you can't even pronounce my name properly much less speak in the correct first person singular then don't talk to me"

"Hermione, you had better apologize!" Orion hissed. "I can't believe you would say that to Ginny"

'_Don't defend her, defend me big brother!'_

Sirius gathered Ginny into his arms "Don't worry Ginny; we'll bring you out to get ice-cream okay?"

'_No, you always tell me that! Don't you love me anymore?'_

"She should die!" Hermione screamed "Her mother's a whore and she'll turn one as well! That blasted insect should−"

_Slap!_

Hermione held her thumping cheek as she stared at Orion in horror, tears blurring her vision

"You will hold your tongue!" he scowled

'_They hate me, she's turned them against me− help me Harry, you're the only one I have left' _But Harry didn't come.

"You are banned from the library and you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner in your room as you are grounded until I see it fit" Gellert hissed.

Normally Bellatrix would try to make the punishment less harsh but she nodded along with him. Hermione felt like a black hole had just sucked out her life.

'_They've replaced me….Harry isn't coming…it hurts, make it stop…no one cares'_

'_I care Hermione'_

Gellert had been about to send Hermione to her room when a large gust of wind swirled through the room. They all watched in undisguised shock as the doll Orion had gotten for Hermione appeared out of thin air before the girl. They could all feel the magic pulsating in the air and Gellert was quick to shoot a spell at the doll, but this proved useless as the spell seemed to be absorbed by some shield.

The doll proceeded to glow a dark red before breaking and ripping to pieces, leaving behind a glowing red ball that started to expand and take on the form of a woman. The red glow disappeared and they all looked at the human, adult version of Hermione's doll.

'_I'm here for you Hermione; I won't let them hurt you anymore'_

Hermione looked up at the woman. She was the lady that had been appearing in her dreams the last few days, the nice lady who sang to her and told her tales of dragons and warriors.

"Angeli?"

The woman nodded "Yes my little one," Angeli's voice rang like bells and carried across the room. It seemed to force a weight down on the other occupants of the table, stopping them from moving. They couldn't even talk due to the weight.

Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes "They hate me Angeli! They hate me; I don't want to stay here anymore! Take me away!"

Angeli smiled sadly and scooped Hermione into her arms "Of course my child, I'll keep you safe, I promise"

Bellatrix watched as the woman took up her daughter and felt fear lash through her. Not her baby, sweet merlin not her baby. A will that only a mother could muster shook her frame and she struggled against the weight to her feet. She leveled her wand at the woman.

"_Interno curenti_! _Cutis ferventis_!"

The barrier once more consumed the spells and Bellatrix felt the weight return tenfold, but she refused to go down, her baby was in trouble.

"Let us go, little one"

"N-No, not my baby! Please not my baby!"

Angeli faced her, Hermione sleeping securely in her arms "The little one is such a sweet child, but yet you all choose to neglect her one minute and−" she glanced at Ginny "Replace her the next, she deserves better."

With a snap of the finger, it was as if Hermione had never been in the room.

Bellatrix screamed, falling to her knees, she gripped her head as tears fell from her eyes. Her only girl, her only girl! She couldn't have anymore, she couldn't and now her baby, her baby.

"No, no, no, no! My baby, my baby!"

* * *

Harry stood, surprising Neville since he had been giving him a mini pop quiz. A chill went down his spine and he knew that something had happened to Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" Neville asked, his fear of Harry hadn't disappeared but at least now he knew that all he had to do was keep a safe distance with Hermione to survive.

Harry said nothing, he simply ran from the room, taking the stairs down two at a time as he headed for the living room where his parents were. Neville followed close behind.

He reached in record time and pushed open the doors. Inside he saw Lily comforting a sobbing Bellatrix "My baby, my baby" she kept repeating. Gellert looked, for the first time in a long time, distraught as he spoke to Snape.

Harry felt his blood turn to ice "What the hell happened to Hermione?!" he snarled

All the adults looked over at Him. "Not now sweetheart" Lily said.

"Don't tell me not now when something has obviously happened to Hermione!"

Severus sighed; it was easier to tell him what was going on than to have him throw a tantrum. "Hermione seems to have been taken away…by her doll"

Harry blinked "By her doll?"

"Yes, the caravan it was bought fro has been contacted and apparently they got the doll in a trade, a rare collectable they say"

Something about this seemed familiar. Harry looked away as he tried to think about what it was. Then it hit him. He had read of this in his world. He had a transfiguration assignment due, Hermione had of course offered to help with the research as she had the same thing to do, Ron had declined the offer and left. During their search, Hermione just happened to come upon a book…a book about dolls.

"_Occultum Animae" Hermione whispered as she read a passage from a book._

_Harry looked up "What is it Hermione? Did you find anything?"_

_She shook her head "Just something that interest me"_

"_What is it?"_

_She turned the book to him, showing him a picture of a pretty porcelain doll "Apparently at a point wizards would trap the souls of magical creatures or beings in dolls as punishment and as means of power−they could tap into the soul's magical core to increase their own"_

_Harry looked at the doll, it was quiet pretty._

"_The spell to do this is very dark and requires a spell known as the Occultum Animae− hidden soul"_

_Harry was intrigued, "Can the souls ever be freed? If so can they even return to their body?"_

_Hermione nodded, "The spell basically traps the person's body in a stasis form within the doll as well so if released the body is perfect…apparently it can be used as a form of time travel as the body never ages…hmmm, it was banned over 4 centuries ago"_

"_But how are they freed?"_

"_Whatever is trapped must have a strong magical core, but that's about it, and when I say strong Harry, I mean very strong"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_Oh, look at this part Harry; apparently you can recapture a soul by−"_

Harry snapped free of his flashback "This doll, was it styled slightly like the Victorian era?" he asked.

Gellert nodded.

"Then I know how to get her back"

Bellatrix looked at Harry "This is not play time Harry!" she hissed.

Harry glared back at her "I'm not playing! Hermione's been taken by a soul that had been trapped in that doll by _Occultum Animae_ and the only way to call back that soul is through the pieces of the doll it broke free of−a reverse ritual called _Capta ánimam_ will draw the person back"

Bellatrix stared at Harry for a few seconds before standing to her feet "Are you sure of this Harry?"

"Very."

"Then let's gather the needed parts for this ritual−move it Gellert my baby is in trouble!"

"You can't possible take a child's word for it" Gellert hissed.

"I don't wish to hear this! You can go off and find another way; I care not−come along Lily, Harry" Lily and Harry, along with Neville who Bellatrix saw and dragged along, flooed back to Grindelwald manor.

Sirius and Orion were pacing the length of the large living room while Ginny looked at a painting of Hermione in worry. She truly was worried for her sister, she had never had a sister before and she didn't want to lose the one she just got.

"How long has it been since Hermione was taken?" Harry asked as they entered the living room and collected the pieces of the shattered doll.

"About 5 minutes, give or take 10" Sirius answered, not really understanding the point of the question

Harry frowned "Then we have 5 minutes to get everything set up before it becomes impossible to find that woman"

Harry went to work quickly. To save time Bellatrix had the house elves move the table; after this Harry, with the assistance of everyone in the room drew 3 large concentric circles surround a star and moon. He deposited the pieces of the doll in the very center and then proceeded to have everyone stand at a point with a lit candle at their feet.

"Okay Aunt Bella, I told you the spell and what to do, if you want Hermione back then you had better do it properly." And she had better or else Harry could not promise she would live, not just because he would kill her, but because the spell itself could kill her if done incorrectly.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the glass and focused. She knew exactly when to begin, she was just waiting for her cue.

Magic began to pulsate around the room as everyone poured there power into the candles at their feet; the candles began to melt and flow to the center of the circle.

"_Anima quaerere_" Everyone save for Bellatrix said.

The second the words left their mouths Bellatrix whipped her wand around in a complicated pattern; Harry had taken a minute to show her the wand movements−Bellatrix didn't even bother to wonder how he knew it− they were complicated but she wasn't made the head of Auror because couldn't do such spells.

"_Excipio_!"

A bright flash erupted in the room accompanied by a roll of thunder. They all blinked against the light and once it died down they could easily see the beautiful woman who had Hermione tightly gripping her hand.

"You see Hermione," Angeli said with a smile, "I told you they would want you back."

"They hate me" Hermione whispered, looking down.

"They don't my sweet; they just made a simple mistake, one that some parents tend to make"

"I want to stay with you"

"You can't, where I am to go you cannot follow, a human cannot dwell there. I merely decided to help you before I left for my home…I've spent a hundred years gaining enough power to break free and now I have, I must go home"

Bellatrix broke free of the shock of seeing that the ritual had worked, truth be told she had doubted it would. "Hermione! Hermione sweetie, come to mommy okay?" Bellatrix said, looking desperately at her daughter. "Please come to mommy"

"Go on little one, your family _needs _you"

Hermione looked around at all the faces, they looked so relieved and happy…even Ginny did and Hermione hadn't been very nice to her. Slowly Hermione let go of Angeli's hand and walked into her mother's open arms.

A sob of relief left Bellatrix as she pulled Hermione as close as possible "I'm so sorry, so sorry"

"Never again neglect your child or stand back and watch as your husband attempts to _change_ her," Angeli hissed. "Hermione is a wonderful girl and deserves better, I chose to help you this one time and repair the damage that was done…she will be watched, attempt such things again and I will take her and never return−I've given you your reward for being such a good friend Hermione, I was lonely before I met you−thank you"

Angeli gestured to the circle "Do you mind?"

Harry immediately erased a section of the seal. Angeli gave him a small smile before she disappeared the way she came.

Harry returned his attention to Hermione, she was safe, thank merlin she was safe. He would have loved to go over and hold her tightly but Bellatrix didn't seem to be relenting.

"Well," Sirius started "Where the hell is father?"

Harry chuckled "Looking for another way to find and save Hermione. He didn't think mine would work"

Sirius snorted "We took _minutes _to get her back−damn he's going to take a beating to his pride, it'll be hell the next few days"

Orion eyed Harry "How did you know of the reverse ritual?"

Harry shrugged "I came upon it in a book−Hermione found it and said I should give it a read."

Both boys seemed to accept this answer; Harry spent so much time with Hermione in the library it was inevitable he would read a few books.

"Poor lad" Sirius whispered, imagining Hermione forcing Harry to indulge in her love of books. "You must have been terrified"

Harry honestly had no idea what Sirius was speaking of so he chose to ignore whatever the boy had said. Instead he went back to watching the heartwarming exchange between Hermione and Bella, one of which O

* * *

The Master of Time and Parallel universes calmly watched the happenings around the master of death. A pool of water at her feet gave her this view.

"His powers are escalating and he does not even know it" she whispered, transfiguring a glass of tea out of thin air. She waved her hand and the pool rippled, this time it was not the image of Harry that appeared, but Dumbledore. The man was furious at the loss of the Weasley family and was already arranging for one of his minions−as she termed them−to adopt Ronald and Percival.

With a sign she turned away from the pool and walked over to the single white bed in the white room. Harry seemed to have already adjusted to his new life. But that was the only good thing she could see; Harry's violent personality seemed to have reared its head and already she could feel the evil he was radiating; what he had done to Neville had left her shivering for days, she couldn't imagine such cruelty and to a friend none the less. Neville had never done anything to gain Harry's ire in the other world but that seemed to mean nothing when it came unto Hermione.

The only thing the Master of Time and Parallel universes could do to console herself was to remember that with this past event the years to come−at least until they entered Hogwarts− would hold less drama.

* * *

**Like i said, i really hated this chapter, but the next one will have a time skip and i can FINALLY start what i've been waiting to start!**

_**Interno curenti: Internal bleeding **_

_**Cutis ferventis: Boiling skin**_

_**Occultum Animae: Hidden soul**_

_**Capta ánimam: Capture soul**_

_**Anima quaerere: Soul search**_

_**Excipio: Capture**_

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! You all know that of course!**

**AN1: KYAAAAA I'm not getting any creative juices for my other Harry potter story! Is it possible to fall out of love with your own fanfic? ANYWHO THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS I AM SO HAPPY PEOPLE LIKE THIS!**

**AN2: Schools in session to expect the usual late updates…what can I say, I love to write then rewrite then omit and start back over before I get what I want**

**AN3: I'm kinda not feeling this chapter…maybe I left out something, I don't fell progress…well it's too long as is…**

**AN4: If you don't like then you should have stopped from the first chapter, DO NOT read each chappy and complain on how stupid or dull it is if you please just go read something else**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Wands and Hogwarts**

Draco Malfoy was one happy pureblood. Why you ask? Well because in a few weeks he would be going to Hogwarts. His brothers Bill and Charlie told him all the stories he wished to hear, making him more than a bit excited to finally be going to the revered school.

Bill and Charlie were the best of the best in Draco's eyes; they were basically the big brothers he had secretly wanted and got 6 years ago. They were fun, gave jokes and were smart. Bill had actually become Headboy this year and Charlie was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and a prefect to boot.

Draco thrived to become as brilliant as his brothers, they made his parents proud, even though his father had been a bit mean to them at first and though they were in Gryffindor − a house said to be for brave idiots − he knew they were anything but stupid.

A knock on his door snapped Draco from his thoughts. "Come on Draco, it's time to go." He recognized the deep tone as Bill's.

"Coming!" He said, quickly pulling on a green cloak around his shoulders and running to open the door.

Bill stood leaned against the opposite wall, his long red hair caught in a low ponytail by a black ribbon. He had a lean slightly muscular build, much unlike Charlie's body that had been toned from years of quidditch. He was dressed in a black pants and dark blue shirt.

"Alright let's go before mother erupts" Bill said, walking off in the direction of the stairs.

"Can we stop by the quidditch store? I want to get my gear!" Draco said excitedly.

Bill glanced back at him and frowned, "Draco you know how father gets when you behave like this."

Draco rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, Malfoy's never get excited, we are calm and reserved − but really Bill, I want new gear!"

"First years aren't allowed to play quidditch so it doesn't matter," Bill said, not realizing he had almost caused his brother to have a heart attack.

"What?!" Draco shouted in horror, looking at Bill like he had grown fur.

"Malfoy's never shout Draco."

Draco stomped his foot, "Answer the question Bill!"

"They don't stomp either − you're behaving like a spoilt brat Draco…wait I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: you're a spoilt brat Draco," Bill said, smirking at his brothers now red colour. Draco was so fun to tease. "I'm sorry Draco but it's a rule. Speak to Uncle Gellert if you want it changed."

Draco immediately went pale as all his anger left him. He would rather not get lectured by his uncle thank you very much.

Bill chuckled and continued down the stairs. Charlie stood at the bottom tapping his foot as he waited. Unlike Bill Charlie's hair was neither long nor straight. It was cut short, though not that short since Narcissa refused to have his hair falling below a certain length; only his right bangs seemed to remain uncut and fell in curls to slightly obscure his right eye. Like Bill he was dressed in black pants, but he wore a green shirt.

"Took you guys long enough – moms pissed by the way," Charlie said before walking off; Bill and Draco following close behind.

Bill and Draco shared a glance both making a mental note to do whatever Narcissa asked. She was scary when pissed.

By the time they made it from the left wing to the front door, Narcissa was releasing sparks from her hair with Lucius trying to calm her down. She shot the boys a deadly glare as they arrived; almost causing Draco to piss his pants and making the redheads take a few steps back.

"If that limited edition Snow fox fur coat is out of stock punishment will be in order," She hissed. Snow Foxes were a rarity and to get a fur coat made from them, especially by Millicent Magdung was definitely a prize. She would be the envy of many…if she got it.

She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder while Lucius did the same with Charlie and Bill; they twirled on spot and were gone from the manor.

They appeared outside Madam Malkin's where the Snape's, Grindelwald's and Flamel's were waiting for them. Draco eyed his brother's blood siblings focusing firstly on Ginny since he saw her the most given that she lived with the Grindelwald's – Bellatrix loved to visit her little sister. She looked different compared to years ago when they had first met.

Her hair which once flowed to her back was now cut to hang an inch above her shoulders, it was currently being held back by a white headband. She had grown taller and was now Hermione's height; living with the Grindelwald's had resulted in the etiquette of the upper-class being instilled in her, she held herself with great poise and elegance. A white summer dress, decorated in blue floral designs was her attire for the evening.

Standing next to the female redhead was Neville, Hermione and Harry. Hermione, unlike Ginny had refused to put a scissors to her head; her hair was caught in a ponytail with purple a band, her current favourite colour − it changed regularly. Hermione looked much like her mother, having a serene beauty at her young age; Sirius often called her a devil in angel's clothing. Unlike Ginny Hermione was not in a dress; she wore a white pleated skirt that fell a little above her knees and a purple sleeveless chiffon top − truth be told Ginny was the one who picked out the clothing not that Hermione would be telling anyone that.

The Neville boy was probably the one who had changed the most; he lost most of his weight and gained toned muscles – from quidditch with Harry and Tom − giving him a firm build. Draco doubted anyone would try to attack the boy with their bare hands. Neville had kept his hair short which was probably the only thing that had not changed about him. He was in a white flannel shirt and cropped baggy jeans.

Harry hadn't changed all that much, his hair had merely grown to the middle of his back; the front was still kept short, courtesy of Lily who refused to get rid of his 'cute' bangs. He had gained some height and was now an inch or two taller than Hermione. Quidditch had done him well and like Neville it gave his lean build some toned muscle. He was dressed in a black ripped jeans and a black flannel shirt.

Draco remembered years ago when Neville and Hermione were at odds with each other; at that time Harry seemed to have been going through a period where he thought no one was worthy of Hermione but himself and he told them that whenever Hermione wasn't around. But over the years Harry's obsession seemed to have dulled and Hermione started talking back to Neville; no longer did Harry make it his duty to tell them they were strictly friends with Hermione. Thank merlin for that, Harry had been scary.

He shook his head free of that thought and went back to observing.

Tom, Sirius and Orion only seemed to have gained height and toned muscles over the years. Orion and Tom had kept their hair short while Sirius grew his to his shoulder and kept it there, he said he was charming the ladies. Draco didn't even bother to observe the boys attire as he was sure they all wore flannel shirts and jeans. Was it flannel shirt season or something? Why wasn't he told they were coordinating? He felt like the odd one out in his robes.

He stopped staring at them and turned his attention to the twin's. Charlie said they haunted the nightmares of all prefects; they were trouble. They were as smart as they were funny and proved this almost every day at Hogwarts through multiple pranks. They were tall, at least for boys going into their third year; probably because of the food they were fed. Perenelle spoilt them terribly, especially since she could have no children. The twin's short hair never passed their necks most likely due to Perenelle who thought they looked better this way.

Narcissa's squeal tore through Draco's thoughts and he looked around to see his mother accepting a bag from Lily, "Oh I was sure they would be out of stock!"

Bellatrix waved off her words "We were early and we knew they were limited so we took one for you as well"

Narcissa smiled "I can't thank you both enough." She shrunk the bag and stuck it her robe pocket, "Well let's go then. Since we're already here, let's get their Hogwarts robes"

Hermione stepped up blocking Draco's view of his mother "Are you excited Draco?" she asked.

The blonde rolled his eyes "Of course not."

Neville smirked "Oh really?"

"Yes really!" Draco hissed, gritting his teeth together. He could see where this was going, for some odd reason he had been given the position of comical relief among his friends; he was always the one they made fun off. It was annoying and borderline Irritating.

Harry chuckled "I do believe you lie Draco, I just heard Bill telling the others of his morning − did you have a heart attack when you heard no quidditch?"

Draco turned red, looking ready to explode but lucky for him Ginny came to his rescue, "Leave him be Harry, everyone gets a little excited about Hogwarts, 'it holds an allure that pulls everyone towards it'"

Harry rolled his eyes "You quoted that from Hogwarts A history I presume," he stated more than asked.

"Does that matter? It's the truth," Ginny shrugged before following Hermione inside the store. The adults were already inside, standing to one side while the older children had their robes fitted first.

The girls sat on some free stools with the boys taking up positions behind them as there were no more available seats.

"Don't you think Aunt Perenelle's dress is beautiful?" Ginny asked Hermione, trying to get her sister to put away the book in her hand. It was a bit disconcerting; only Hermione would read a book in a clothes store.

Harry caught Ginny's words; having nothing better to do he glanced at Perenelle not to observe her dress of course, he was merely observing the woman. He had never seen her or Nicholas in his world but he knew for a fact that they looked different. For one, in this world they didn't look over 600 years old. Another thing he had noted was that the philosopher's stone had yet to be created in this world and at this moment in time, Nicholas was merely researching it. He had long since realized that the time periods in this world were out of whack.

Nicholas had long straight brown hair that he always left to flow freely to his shoulders, never tying it up as he seemed to like t that way. His eyes were identical to Perenelle's as they were both a light blue.

Perenelle had blonde hair that she cut to the nape of her neck, it made her look younger than she actually was and fit her quite well. Her shapely figure and happy-go-lucky attitude also added to her young appearance. They were both in their sixties and if he hadn't known better he would have thought they already created the philosopher's stone.

"I think it matches her eyes," Hermione said, looking up for a mere second to see Perenelle's blue dress.

Ginny smiled, feeling more than a bit accomplished; getting Hermione to comment on a dress _with _a book in her hands was definitely an accomplishment "I know!"

Ginny looked ready to go into a tirade on clothes, the redhead was determined to keep Hermione's attention for as long as possible. Draco crushed those thoughts when he poised a question, "So which house do you guys want to get in?"

Neville was the first to answer, "Gryffindor."

Draco smirked finding a perfect point for revenge "I'm sure you'll get in, your brain fits their pea-sized criteria."

Neville was not to be put down though and had a quick come back, "Says the one who got lost in his own house."

Draco turned red "I was 7 and I was sick!"

Ginny might have come to his rescue if not for the fact that he had cut down her tirade before it began; honestly, why did the blonde ask that question right before she made Hermione more knowledgeable in fashion?"So he say's" The redhead whispered to Hermione, resulting in the girls trying to stifle a laugh.

Draco harrumphed, "Back to the question."

"I'd rather not get into Gryffindor," Harry said.

Hermione looked up "Why? Is it because Tom's in Slytherin? Gryffindor and Slytherin has always been at odds…I suppose you might not want Tom as an enemy…"

They all shivered involuntarily at the thought.

"Have you realized how all the Weasley's are in Gryffindor? There's Bill and Charlie in 7th, the twins in 3rd and that Percy in 4th…I bet that Ronald one will definitely get in and I would rather not be near him," Harry stated.

"I suppose you're right, Ron can be a handful," Ginny groaned thinking back on her days in the Weasley household. "So which house then…Slytherin?"

Harry shook his head "Ravenclaw."

No one spoke at that revelation. Seconds went by, and then finally Draco started laughing which resulted in everyone else bursting out in laughter.

Draco gripped his stomach as his body shook "Y-You?! In Ravenclaw!?"

Neville draped an arm around Harry's shoulder, having long since gotten over his fear of his brother "You don't even go into the library unless Hermione's there − give up Harry, its impossible"

The mirth in Ginny and Hermione's eyes showed their view on his revelation. "Your best bets Slytherin Harry" Hermione managed to choke out.

Harry smirked "You'll see."

* * *

Sirius winked at the pretty little witch who was taking his measurements. The girl blushed a dark shade and seemed to increase in speed. Sirius chuckled.

"She's a bit old for you Sirius," Tom said from next to him. "Not to mention below standard."

The girl flinched and Sirius noticed, "That's a bit mean, don't you think?" Sirius said, giving Tom a small glare.

Tom shrugged "I only speak the truth." He gave the girl a disgusted glance.

Fred and George rolled their eyes; Tom could be so uptight, it was almost like the boy had been born with a stick stuck up his ass. The fact that he was a prefect really put a damper on their pranking days.

"You're being a real −"

"− Prick Tom"

Tom sneered, glaring at the twins "And when did I start caring about your opinions?"

Orion sighed "You best calm down Tom; I will not be spending my lunch removing you from a bench _again._"

Bill pointed a finger at the twins "You both need to stop doing that, I'm headboy this year and even if you're my brothers I _will_ punish you."

The twins pouted "And to think −"

"− We thought you were −"

"− A good brother, now we have to−"

"− Rewrite our entire schedule!"

Charlie gave the twins a pointed glare "How about not having a schedule at all?"

The twins stared at Charlie, faces completely blank before what he said sinked in and they started choking in laughter "Wow! You almost had us there Charlie!" George gasped, leaning unto his twin for support.

"Yeah, because you couldn't honestly be serious!" Fred added.

"Of course he can't be Sirius, that's me remember?" Sirius piped up, not able to give up the small chance for a joke. He was completely ignored though, as if he hadn't said a thing.

"No schedule he says!" George laughed before turning to Orion and cocking a thumb in Charlie's direction. "He can give a good joke when he's ready right?"

"I don't believe he was joking," Orion said, watching as the twins stared at him in horror. "Stop moving around you're making it hard for that woman to take the measurements."

George calmed down and went back to standing still, much to the relief of the young woman taking his size.

"So Tom are you going to apologize or not?" Fred asked, he was the only one not being measured as he and George were the same size.

Tom scowled in reply.

Fred sighed, shaking his finger as if admonishing a child "Alright, I gave you a chance. I guess it's time to − as the muggles put it − bring out the big guns…Aunt Lily!"

Tom went rigid. Lily looked around from her conversation with Perenelle "Yes Fred?" Sweet merlin if Lily found out about his behavior she would go all crazy-demon-lecturer on him, she was always telling him to be kind to the opposite sex.

"Fine I'll tell her just shut up!" Tom hissed. His mother's tirades were long and tiring; they also often ended with some form of punishment from his father.

Charlie chuckled "Don't worry Aunt Lily, it's been sorted out."

Lily stared at them suspiciously for a few seconds before returning to her conversation.

Sirius grinned and promptly grabbed the woman, turning her to face a frowning Tom.

Tom gave the girl a withering glare but apologized all the same. "I am sorry if my words were an insult to your person − Orion lets head to the apothecary." Orion nodded and they both immediately left, their sizes already having been taken. It was better to head there than go to Ollivander's with the others, they already had their wands and it would be a waste of time.

Sirius Charlie and the twins had the same idea, though they left for the Quidditch store instead. Bill was the only one who stayed, leaving him with the responsibility to explain why the others had left. Narcissa was a bit overprotective as was Bellatrix so they hadn't been too happy to hear that the others had left. Dumbledore was becoming more brazen in his attacks and they didn't want the boys to get hurt. From the glint in their eyes Bill knew that punishment was in order. Curse those idiots and their non-existent fear of consequences!

* * *

Harry walked into Ollivander's, feeling a bit nostalgic. He had had the same feeling when he came with Tom for his first wand; in all truth he had been expecting Ollivander's to look much different, with the whole love of dark magic thing he thought that the man would look even creepier, not to mention his store. But it looked the same and Ollivander was his usual crazy self. Diagon Alley on a whole was the same, with the exception of Knockturn alley being popular.

"Ah I've been wondering when you all would arrive" Ollivander's voice boomed from somewhere in the store.

Hermione groaned "He's a bit creepy don't you think?" She whispered to Harry.

Harry almost laughed at Hermione's disgusted face, maybe this was her reaction when she first got her wand in his world "Not creepy Hermione, more insane."

"Maybe keeping track of all the wands he's sold fried his brain," Ginny said from behind them.

Draco scoffed "I heard he took quiet the fall as a child."

"Not all falls are bad Draco − remember Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. Hermione had taken to making that comment whenever he mentioned a knock to the head making someone dumb or anything demeaning. He had long since realized that replying resulted in a long debate that he would never win.

"Well who's first?" Ollivander asked popping from around a shelf of books. His arms were filled with cases of wands. He deposited them on the counter top before walking over to the group of five children.

"Ladies first" Harry said, smiling cheekily when Hermione sent him a harsh glare. "What?"

She merely huffed and stepped forward, holding out her wand arm. Ollivander's measuring tape immediately went to work, measuring all around her body. "I find it quite annoying that to find a wand that I hold in my _hand _you must measure my _entire_ body."

Ollivander shook a finger in front her face, "You have to first understand the theory of wand making Ms. Snape, but that is for another day!" he laughed at the end and turned to grabbed a wand from a box "Give it a flick."

Hermione decided at that point that immediately upon reaching Flourish and Blott's she would find as many books on wand-making as she could, if there weren't any then she would rip Knockturn alley apart until she did. She refused to believe he had to measure _everything_.

With her plan set she gave the wand a flick and watched as a jar shattered; instantly she discarded it on the counter.

Ollivander stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes seeming to examine her very existence. "Aha!" he suddenly exclaimed, running to the back and coming back with a single case. He took out the small wand and handed it to her.

A wave of warmth shot through Hermione's body and a small smile appeared on her face. It felt right; she finally had her own wand. Oh the wonders she could do with this, all those spells she could finally practice!

"10 ¾ Vinewood, dragon heartstring core − I should have guessed it would be the same core as your mother, genetics play a part − though small − in the selection of wands…next"

The following 5 minutes were spent finding wands for Neville and Draco; Harry wasn't surprised when they got the wands they had from his world, well he suspected Draco got back his, he never really knew what Draco's wand was. Neville though got the wand he had after his first was broken. At the rate things were going Harry suspected he would get the same wand as Tom.

Fate though, seemed to have a different thought.

"Ollivander, please explain what is going on" Lily said, looking at the many open boxes and the pile of wands in a corner. "Why can't you find a wand for my son? It's been over an hour."

Truly it had been over an hour. Every wand Harry had flicked so far were disasters, Ollivander's store would need major repairs by the rate Harry was going. Lily was currently very worried; could it have anything to do with his fall? But it couldn't have, that had been so long ago…

"It's alright Lily," Perenelle said, placing a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder.

"This is not alright!" Lily snarled. "We've gone through almost every wand! Nothing works!"

Bellatrix frowned "There has to be something."

Ollivander looked puzzled "Curious, very curious − worry not Mrs. Snape I merely have to make Mr. Snape's wand from scratch"

Harry blinked, from scratch? Did fate really have to make his life so complicated? He would have really liked to have a _normal _wand selection; but noooo fate just had to be a bitch!

"Is this normal?" Hermione asked. "Getting your wand made from scratch because none fit your standards."

Ollivander had already disappeared but seemingly heard her question and answered from wherever in the store he was. "Well no, the last time such a thing was done was with the Darklord and Lord Gellert"

Hermione turned to her father "I never knew that" she accused. In all his stories of his younger days before, during and after Hogwarts he had never mentioned this.

"I didn't find it important." Gellert said

Hermione huffed and looked away. Ollivander popped back in from…wherever he had been and after brushing aside all the empty boxes on his counter he put down 2 small separate boxes.

"More wands?" Hermione asked in exasperation.

Ollivander seemed used to Hermione's game of a thousand questions as he didn't seem the least bit annoyed and answered her. "Oh no Ms. Grindelwald, these are bottomless boxes containing pieces of wood and cores… these will be used to make Mr. Snape's wand − now Mr. Snape if you would please reach into each and select whatever feels the best or right…"

Harry sighed and walked up to the counter; he reached into the first box and allowed his fingers to run over the cold pieces of wood until they grazed one that sent a shock up his fingers, it was warm and felt much like his first wand. He took it out and handed it to Ollivander.

Ollivander stared at the piece of wood like it had grown an arm before his face melted back to its usual crazy "Curious very curious," he hummed.

"What is it?" Ginny whispered to Hermione while Harry searched the other box.

"…Yew"

Ginny looked at Hermione's puzzled expression, "Is there something special about it?"

Hermione might not know plenty about wand-making but she did know enough about symbolism to understand what exactly that piece of wood meant. She looked at Ginny's curious expression and answered "Custom made wands usual signifies a person's life or trial's they have faced or are about to face …"

"And?"

"The yew wood mainly represents rebirth and immortality"

"So what, are you saying Harry's immortal or something?"

She looked at Ginny who was still waiting for an answer and smiled "I doubt that, it also represents longevity, I guess it just means Harry won't be dying anytime soon"

Hermione turned back to the selecting and watched as he handed Ollivander two separate things, Ollivander then asked the question she held in her mind "Two core's Mr. Snape?"

"They both felt right," was Harry's short answer.

Hermione stared at one of the cores, it didn't look like anything at all; in fact she could see nothing. It was merely a vial and but from what Hermione could tell it held air. The other core was a single lock of hair.

Ollivander took the cores and payment for all the wands, then informing them that Harry's wand would be ready in a few days to pick up; apparently the blood of a Thestral − which Hermione found out was in the vial − was hard to handle as the creatures were unseen to anyone who had yet to witness death. The lock of hair was from a Banshee.

All these things led to Hermione staring at Harry for most of their trip around Diagon Alley, trying as best as she could to find out why Harry was virtually getting a death wand; she had disregarded the wood before but now she was truly pondering it as well. Maybe Harry had been the harbinger of death in some wacked up alternate universe, because that was the only conclusion she could arrive at

The second they stepped foot into Flourish and Blott's Harry dragged Hermione off down an aisle, he let her go when they were far enough. "I can tell you're dying to ask me something" He said, leaning against a shelf with his arms crossed, examining her reaction.

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms as well "I'm not stupid, I can figure it out by myself."

Harry rolled his eyes "I never said that you were stupid," He reached into the shelf behind her and grabbed 2 copies of a book that was on the Hogwarts list. "If it's about the wand, I don't understand it either…maybe I died in another life or something and was 'reborn'." It was the truth, but Hermione didn't know need to know that.

Hermione sighed "I thought that for a moment but that's impossible, when a soul dies it stay dead – forget it, forget I said anything… lets go find the rest of our books… some on wand-making as well, I can't believe it was necessary to measure my entire body"

Harry chuckled; leave it to Hermione to study wand-making simply because she didn't like the way Ollivander took her measurement.

* * *

"Books…check…shoes…check…Parchment…"

"Check. Sweet Merlin Hermione, if you leave anything father can get it for you" Sirius said from the entrance to Hermione's room, he wasn't really paying much attention to Hermione; instead he was examining the snitch in his hand.

"I don't care, it's better to check than to not at all" Hermione whispered absentmindedly, not removing her attention from the list in her hand. Her eyes flitted across the parchment, ticking off everything that was present.

"Hmmm, well hurry up or else we'll miss the train − I wonder if Remus did his homework?" Sirius walked off leaving Hermione to her devices. She spent the next ten minutes ensuring everything was accounted for then changed into her Hogwarts uniform; as usual Bellatrix had done her hair, styling it in a ponytail.

"Winky!"

The small elf popped in, dressed in a black skirt and jacket suit, on the breast pocket of the jacket and the white blouse was the Grindelwald family crest "You called Hermione?" Winky was the only elf that called Hermione by her first name; having Hermione as her owner led to her perfect speech and high intellect.

Hermione smiled at her favourite elf "Could you bring my luggage downstairs please?"

Winky nodded "I've packed your lunch and placed it on the table downstairs."

"Thanks Winky, I'll see you during winter break."

The elf bowed before popping away with the luggage. Hermione quickly left the room, taking the stairs two at a time in her haste to reach downstairs. She took the long way around so that she could grab the pack of sandwiches in the dining room.

"You're late, are you aware I must be at Hogwarts before you?" Gellert calmly asked, not sounding as angry as he really was.

"Oh leave her be Gellert, she's just a bit excited," Bellatrix said, she was dressed in her Auror uniform as she had work. "She's never seen outside your office when she visits Hogwarts."

"I want to go with father," Ginny whined from her spot next to Bellatrix, she was dressed in a miniature version of Bellatrix's outfit; Bellatrix had to train the new Auror recruits and since Ginny was free of her classes with Tonks for the day, she would be following her to work.

"Your acting like a baby Ginny," Hermione said giving Ginny a disappointed look that immediately had the redhead looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

Sirius and Orion exchanged amused glances. Hermione truly made it her job to be a nag to poor Ginny; apparently she refused to make Sirius rub off on her.

Bellatrix clapped her hands, garnering attention "Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Harry tapped his foot as he waited for Hermione to finally arrive; why were they so late? The train was about to leave! Lily and Severus had already said their goodbyes and left for Hogwarts, The Flamel's and Malfoy's had also already arrived and said their goodbyes before leaving…but the Grindelwald's had yet to show up.

"Why don't we go inside and find a compartment? She'll make it in time and even if she doesn't her father's the bloody headmaster," Draco said, his feet were killing him and he wanted to quickly sit down.

Harry glared in the lazy blonde's direction "We're waiting on her."

Draco gulped; sweat quickly collecting on his forehead "O-Okay." Bloody hell! He had forgotten Harry was scary when irritated.

Neville draped an arm over Harry's shoulder "Calm down brother − look there she is!"

Harry followed Neville's finger and saw Hermione walking out the barrier, her parents and siblings by her side. She saw him as well "Harry!" she cried, leaving her trolley and running into his open arms. You would have thought they hadn't spoken last night.

"You're late," Harry laughed; it was funny really, Hermione could make him laugh over the simplest of things but everyone else had to put in an effort. "Hey Aunt Bella, Uncle Gellert."

The two adults waved before focusing on Hermione "Now sweetheart, I can't visit because of work but I will write you okay? And if you wish you can floo me in your father's office so we can talk. Behave and don't cause your teachers any trouble."

Sirius, who had already walked off, managed to hear this part of the conversation and burst out in a loud laugh "HA! Mother are you insane?! She's going to drive them crazy!" Sirius wiped a tear from his eye as he entered the train, muttering about little sister's murdering teachers with their know-it-all-ness.

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.

"Hermione, I do not wish for teachers to complain to me about your behavior," Gellert said. He had enough on his head as is, Dumbledore was attacking more often he probably had spies in his school and therefore he needed to get his own spy into Dumbledore's circle, a double agent and a good one at that.

Hermione frowned "Father I would never−"

Ginny decided she was not in the room to hear Hermione's excuses for giving teachers eternal migraine's…so she cut her off "You have a habit of insulting people without meaning to."

Hermione turned on her, crossing her arms in defiance "When have I ever done that?"

Ginny and Neville shared a glance before they started to list off names and finally when it became annoying Hermione blatantly told them to 'stuff it'.

"I love you Hermione, make your family proud," Bellatrix said, giving Hermione one final hug.

Hermione smiled "Of course mother."

After giving her father and Ginny one last hug she entered the train with the boy's behind her. Like her companions she had her luggage shrunken and in her pocket, well except for her owl. It was a Great Horned Owl she had named buttercup due to his unusual creamy yellow colour – the man at the store said it was genetics. Harry had gotten a snow-white owl he named Hedwig and Draco had gotten a black eagle owl called Regal, Draco had been teased over the naming, after all only Draco would name an owl Regal. Neville hadn't wanted any of those and had gone with getting…a frog, which he called Trevor.

They easily found an empty compartment; the train was endless after all.

"Wow Hermione you would have thought that since you've been visiting Hogwarts since you couldn't walk that you would be the least bit excited out of us" Neville taunted deciding to give poor Draco a break lest the blonde have a mental breakdown. "Hogwarts robes before we've even left?"

Hermione frowned "I never left my father's office," She hissed, giving him a killer glare before pointedly ignoring him. "So Harry did you try out your wand?"

Harry smirked, when he first realized that the underaged magic thing was still up he had been pissed but then Hermione − who paid attention in class − told him that some homes – like his − had wards that blocked the ministry's surveillance magic.

"Father says it has more power than normal first years, apparently because of my magical capacity" He said in answer to her question. He took out the wand from the holster on his arm revealing it in all its glory. Ollivander had gone all out, going as far as to carve in what looked to Thestrals and adding metal around the end that Harry held.

Hermione was a bit jealous of Harry's wand; it made hers look plain. She shook her head free of those thoughts, it didn't matter how the wand look; what mattered though was the core itself, from what she had read the cores of wands was linked to their strength and Harry's was definitely powerful…she was definitely getting herself a custom made wand; later of course, maybe after she finished Hogwarts.

She blinked and was free of her thoughts; with nothing better to do she took out Hogwarts A History and started to read through it, leaving the boy's to their devices. Neville took out a pack of exploding snap and they started to play, they stopped only twice through the ride, once to buy sweets and second to change when they were an hour from Hogwarts.

A knock came to their compartment door; the boys were so into their game they didn't seem to hear it so Hermione called for the person to enter. The door slid open to reveal two faces, one only Harry would recognize, and other one they all loathed to see.

Seamus and Ron.

Hermione's eyes seemed to strip the unknown boy of his flesh; she ignored Ron "Who are you?"

Seamus grinned "Seamus Finnigan at your service my lady − wow you weren't joking Ron! She looks just like Lady Grindelwald…wow and you're _the _brother of _the_ Prince of Slytherin"

Ron scowled deciding he had seen enough "Since you've seen them let's head back before they rub off on us," the redhead glared at Harry. "You evil spawns of hell destroyed my family."

Draco sneered "What the hell are you talking about; your mother did that all by herself."

Seamus seemed to ignore the tension in the air; his eyes glinted when he spotted Draco "Even the Malfoy's youngest son! I've read all about your families in the prophet, your all quiet popular and my neighbor told me lots of stories about Hogwarts especially the infamous Tom Snape…it's an honor to meet you all, let's be friends."

Ron looked at Seamus like he was an idiot. He had told the boy how evil these people were as well as answered all his questions about them so when the boy had asked him to help look for them he had thought it was to simply witness the faces of pure unaltered evil…not this!

Hermione went back to her book while Harry and Draco started to gather up their trash and throw them out the window. Neville rolled his eyes as he was left with getting rid of Seamus and Ron.

Neville stood, he was taller than Seamus and Ron though not by much, but his build was definitely better "We don't want to be anything with you so leave. It's obvious you only want popularity."

Ron glared at Neville hatred spilling from his eyes in spades; the redhead hated him more than anything. Blasted idiot should have died with his grandmother.

Seamus scoffed "Stay out of this. Who said I wanted to be friends with you? You're nothing but the stray dog the Snape's were kind enough to pick up."

Harry sighed, note to self…Seamus is a huge dick in this world.

Neville was already used to people calling him names, especially when he was in Diagon alley and got separated from the rest; people were simply jealous that he became a part of one of _the most _respected family's in the world. Therefore, due to his immunity to words, Neville simply opened the door and pushed Seamus and Ron out, locking the door behind him.

"This must be what Orion was speaking of," Hermione mused, closing her book and putting it away. "Annoying-morons-who-only-want-fame he had said…well lets resize our luggage and prepare to leave we're almost at Hogwarts."

* * *

"Wow, it's better than in the books," Neville gasped. He stared at the large school that they were slowing approaching by boat. Hermione had commented that they were travelling across the Black lake but Neville was too preoccupied with drooling over Hogwarts to hear. "I can't wait to check out those secret passages Sirius found."

"You'll get in trouble," Hermione commented before shifting her attention to the large half giant leading them to Hogwarts. Her father suspected he was in arms with Dumbledore and had practically ordered them to be careful around him; though Hermione couldn't see what was wrong with the half giant, he looked too nice to be evil.

"That's if he's caught," Harry said resulting in Hermione giving him a small glare. "Oh come on Hermione, you can't tell me you aren't excited about them." She hadn't been excited in his original world so the answer was most likely no; Hermione was such a sucker for the rules and even after all these years with her he still could not break her out of it.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, for the first time realizing she had a piece of parchment and quill in hand – she always had a shrunken amount in her pockets.

"Hogwarts."

Hermione's talent for drawing had taken Harry by surprise the first time she drew him; but then he remembered that not everything was the same in this world.

Draco stretched to see the drawing, his eyes widened to saucers upon glimpsing it "Sweet Merlin Hermione! How'd you draw it so quickly?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "With practice and it isn't even finished yet, I still need detail."

Draco shrugged "Looks pretty good to not be complete."

Hermione didn't reply.

Minutes later the boats pulled up on the shores of Hogwarts and they all stood on solid ground "It's even better up close," Neville whispered, still practically drooling from his mouth.

"It is," Hermione agreed.

Harry wasn't impressed in the least; he had already spent a majority of his life in these castle walls. He had also died on these grounds which hadn't been a pleasant experience.

Hermione noticed his lack of expression "Is something the matter Harry?"

Harry shook his head "It's nothing, let's go."

"Well Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hagrid's voice carried across the throng of children "Remember to behave yeh're selves!" The half giant turned and slammed Hogwarts doorknocker a few times before stepping back.

A few seconds passed before the door creaked open. Harry was relieved to see McGonagall in all her glory, she looked the same, exactly like he remembered; he had feared she would be his age or maybe not even exist in this world.

"Thank you Hagrid," She said dismissively to the half giant, Hagrid gave her a small smile before leaving. She turned her stern gaze on the group before her "Follow me."

"Who is she?" Draco asked.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry answered. They all stared at him, wondering how he knew that, not even Hermione had known the woman's name, though she had recognized her face. "Tom told me."

Neville and Draco believed the small white lie; Draco didn't know much about Tom to know that Tom wouldn't spend his time telling his brother about Hogwarts and Neville though now a part of the Snape family was not spoken to regularly by Tom. Hermione on the other hand knew Harry and Tom like the back of her hands; she narrowed her eyes when the words left Harry's mouth but said nothing.

McGonagall walked and talked. Her speech similar to the one he had heard before about house, unity, family and rules; the only exception was when she went into the levels, Harry tuned in at this point "As you all should know – if you read your Hogwarts A History − along with being sorted into your houses you are sorted into one of three levels: Alpha, Beta or Omega depending on your current magic capacity," She paused to reach for a student and lift up one of their wrist, revealing a black band. "That level will appear in the colour of your house depending on where you are ranked…beware that these are not permanent. If you work hard to improve, the bands will automatically adjust, just as well if you fall below standard it will as well."

Harry looked down at his wrist, the band was on his wand hand as it was with everyone else; he had forgotten to question Hermione on the odd addition to the uniform.

"The sorter chooses your initial level as it is through his magic that the bands are activated," She stopped at the large double doors leading to the Greathall "Behind these doors is the Greathall, it is the site of all meals and announcements. You will be sorted here. I want you all to move in an orderly fashion − preferably a line − as we proceed."

So they weren't going to stay here and wait for the ghost to spook them? No fun, Harry thought mentally frowning.

McGonagall then proceeded to push the doors open. Shouts could be heard as the students shouted greetings and welcomes to the newcomers.

Harry was a bit disappointed that the Greathall looked the same; he had been hoping that with Gellert as the Headmaster it would look different. Hermione and the others looked impressed though, they were staring at everything in amazement; Hermione almost bit her tongue in her haste to tell them about the enchanted roof.

"Oh please, stop acting like a little-know-it-all," Ron's annoying voice rang from behind them. They ignored the boy which got to him more than a retort would. "Hey I'm−"

Seamus placed a hand on the redheads shoulder "Don't. Do you want to be suspended on your first day?"

Ron shrugged off Seamus's hold but relented. He looked away from the annoying group in front him and stared up at the platform; there sat 3 of the people who had a hand in his mother's imprisonment: Severus Snape, Lily Snape and Gellert Grindelwald. He couldn't possibly take them down, they were full grown powerful wizards, but there was one thing he could do, he could make the life of their brats living hell; he would leave the adults to Dumbledore.

With a scowl he turned his attention to the only man standing on the podium; he had a hat on his head, a brown battered looking hat. Ron knew exactly what that hat was; it was the sorting hat, an object of pure evil. Dumbledore had told him about it, apparently it was used to torture one high-level prisoner each year during Hogwarts sorting. It sucked there magic dry while giving them horrible nightmares; the victims didn't even know they were at Hogwarts. The dull glow in the man's eyes when they reached the platform of the hall spoke to this truth.

McGonagall walked up to the platform and took out a long piece of parchment; Ron could tell by its length that it held all their names. She didn't read it though she looked as if she was waiting on something.

Suddenly the glossy eyed man opened his mouth, and began to sing. Ron saw his face contort in pain; he knew that every time that man spoke he was feeling incredible pain as his magic was drained and torturous dreams flitted across his mind. How could these idiots call Dumbledore dark? They were obviously the bad guys.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So sit down and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So sit down! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Ron scowled; thinking cap?! More like demon cap! The redhead feared simply having it roam through his head using the body of the prisoner to tear through his thoughts. Luckily Dumbledore had a way around the demonic object and Ron placed his trust in Dumbledore to ensure he didn't die. The demon cap was loyal to the dark and would rat out his plans.

"When I call your name please seat before the sorter, Abbott Hannah." McGonagall's voice tore Ron free from his subconscious and he watched as the little girl took seat on the stool. The sorter – more like soul eater in Ron's eyes – placed both hands on the girls head.

"Hufflepuff…Beta" The man's voice rang.

Ron watched as the girls robes changed colour and Beta appeared on her wristband. Ron smirked, how pathetic.

After some time Ron heard his name being called; he loathed his name as it linked him to that dreadful woman he found himself living with. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she at least lived in the magical world and did not have that many cats.

"Figg Ronald"

Ron marched up and took a seat. He tried to calm down, fearing that if he didn't Dumbledore's spell would stop working. He spied Harry trying to stifle a laugh; the arrogant ass was staring at him like he was the funniest thing in the world…what could be so funny Ron wondered.

He would never know that Harry was laughing at the redhead's misfortune of ending up in a house of cats and receiving such a dreadful name. Harry found it a bit odd to hear Ron referred to as Figg. Hermione and the others were staring at him in confusion, wondering what he found so funny but he merely waved off their curiosity.

"Gryffindor…Beta"

Harry was stunned. Ronald Bilius Wea-Figg had a beta level magical core? Well surprise surprise. Hermione and the others looked as stunned as him but they quickly hid it. Ron didn't look too happy at his level but got over it because he got into Gryffindor. The redhead quickly left the stool and the list continued.

"Grindelwald Hermione"

The room was quiet as everyone strained to see the youngest of the Grindelwald siblings. She sat, looking much like the pureblood she was and waited.

"Ravenclaw…Alpha." Hermione smiled and made her way to her table giving the boys a soft good luck on the way.

And so went the list "Malfoy Draco"

Draco's sorting was quiet similar to the other world in that it was so fast "Slytherin, Beta."

Then it was Harry's turn.

"Snape Harry." Like with Hermione the room went still as Harry took his seat.

'_Ah certainly a Slytherin to heart.'_

Harry frowned _'If you would be so kind, I'd like to be placed in Ravenclaw.'_

'_But that is not where you belong.'_

'_I assure you I will make that house proud…now do what I say hat…'_ Harry leaked a bit of his powers − the bit he had learned to control – and could almost see the hat sweating bullets.

'_As you wish lord Death'_

"Ravenclaw…Alpha"

Harry could pinpoint his friends and family easily, by the disbelief on their faces. He stood with a grin and left for his house.

"Snape Neville" Again with the silence, apparently they were curious about the adoptive son as well.

Neville took his seating "Gryffindor…Beta"

After Neville was sorted Harry promptly tuned out and instead tuned into Hermione's excited chatter of the curriculum. Ah Hogwarts was definitely going to be fun this year.

**READ AND REVIEW...NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
